


ᴊ ᴇ ᴛ ʟ ᴀ ɢ |ᴴ ᵁ ᴬ ᴺ ᴳ ᴿ ᴱ ᴺ ᴶ ᵁ ᴺ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: ꜱ ᴜ ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ʜ ᴜ ᴍ ᴀ ɴ [3]
Category: NCT (Band), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Illusions, Mystery, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soft Huang Ren Jun, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *BASED ON MCU's SPIDER-MAN**POST INFINITY WAR & ENDGAME - IN FAR FROM HOME*After Tony Stark risked his life destroying Thanos, by the snap of his fingers, it's been hard to cope with the loss of Iron Man. Eight months later, Aria, Peter, and Renjun, take a much needed vacation, to Europe, but before they could even have fun at all, there is a new threat that follows, causing Nick Fury, to force Peter, Aria, and Renjun to deal with it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: ꜱ ᴜ ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ʜ ᴜ ᴍ ᴀ ɴ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712437
Kudos: 7





	1. 🕸️𝟢🕸️

**【Ｃ Ｈ Ａ Ｒ Ａ Ｃ Ｔ Ｅ Ｒ Ｓ】**

**Aria Parker (Played By Elle Fanning)  
** **"I think our vacation has just been hijacked."**

****

**Huang Renjun (Played by Himself)  
"Just keep breathing"**

****

**Peter Parker (Played by Tom Holland)  
"Everywhere I go, I see his face"**

**【Ｊ Ｅ Ｔ Ｌ Ａ Ｇ】**

**ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴏɴʏ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴋ ʀɪꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʜɪꜱ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴅᴇꜱᴛʀᴏʏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀɴᴏꜱ, ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱɴᴀᴘ ᴏꜰ ʜɪꜱ ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀꜱ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴘᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏꜱꜱ ᴏꜰ ɪʀᴏɴ ᴍᴀɴ. ᴇɪɢʜᴛ ᴍᴏɴᴛʜꜱ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ, ᴀʀɪᴀ, ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ᴠᴀᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ, ᴛᴏ ᴇᴜʀᴏᴘᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰᴜɴ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪꜱ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜰᴏʟʟᴏᴡꜱ, ᴄᴀᴜꜱɪɴɢ ɴɪᴄᴋ ꜰᴜʀʏ, ᴛᴏ ꜰᴏʀᴄᴇ ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ, ᴀʀɪᴀ, ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇɴᴊᴜɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴀʟ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɪᴛ.**

**"ᴡᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ"**

**【© ２０２０ Ｕ ｗ ｕ Ｓ ｕ ｎ ｓ ｈ ｉ ｎ ｅ Ｍ ｉ ｎ ｈ ｏ】**

****


	2. 🕸️𝟢.𝟤🕸️

**【Ｐ Ｌ Ａ Ｙ Ｌ Ｉ Ｓ Ｔ】**

**1) Jet Lag: NCT**

**"ᴡᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ"  
**

**2) Only A Memory: Icon For Hire**

**"ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴀ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ"  
**

**3) This Side Of Paradise: Coyote Theory**

**"ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏɴᴇʟʏ?"  
**

**4) **Follow You: BRING ME THE HORIZON****

****"ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ɪꜱ ʜᴀᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ꜰᴇᴇʟꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ɢʜᴏꜱᴛ, ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ, 'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ꜱᴏ ꜰᴀʀ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʜᴏᴍᴇ, ᴄʀᴏꜱꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪᴇ, ᴘʀᴏᴍɪꜱᴇ ᴍᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴍʏ ꜱɪᴅᴇ"** **

****5) Coin For The Ferryman: Nickelback** **

****"ᴏɴᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏɴᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴏꜱᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ, ᴏɴᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏʀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴠɪʟ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʀʏ, 'ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʜɪᴅᴇ, ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ʀᴜɴ"  
** **

****6) Compass: Zella Day** **

****"ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀꜱꜱ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴʏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴄʟᴏꜱᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ"  
** **

**7) Without You: Breaking Benjamin**

**"ᴀʟʟ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ, ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴍʏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɴᴅ, ᴅʀᴀɢ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ, ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛᴏᴏ"**

**8) Words As Weapons: Seether**

**"ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴍᴇ ɢᴜᴇꜱꜱɪɴɢ, ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴇʀʀɪꜰɪᴇᴅ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴍʏ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ"**

**9) When The Day Met The Night: Panic! At The Disco**

**"ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴏɴ ꜰᴇʟʟ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜɴ, ᴀʟʟ ᴡᴀꜱ ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴋʏ, ᴀʟʟ ᴡᴀꜱ ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ"**

**10) Shameless: Sofia Karlberg**

**"ꜱᴀʏ ɪᴛ ʟᴏᴜᴅᴇʀ, ꜱᴀʏ ɪᴛ ʟᴏᴜᴅᴇʀ, ᴡʜᴏ'ꜱ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ, ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ?"**

**11) Way Down We Go: Kaelo**

**"ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀʏ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏ"**

**12) Holding On And Letting Go: Ross Copperman**

**"ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɢᴏ"**

**13) Call Me Hopeless, But Not Romantic: Mayday Parade**

**"ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ? ʜᴏᴡ ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱᴇʟꜰ, ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴏʟᴅ ɪꜱ ʟᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɢᴏ? ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ? ʜᴏᴡ ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱᴇʟꜰ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʟᴏꜱɪɴɢ ʜᴏᴘᴇ, ʟᴏꜱɪɴɢ ʜᴏᴘᴇ?"**

**14) Under The Knife: Icon For Hire**

**"ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀʟ, ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ɢɪᴠᴇꜱ ᴀ ᴅᴀᴍɴ"**

**15) Stay: Mayday Parade**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ꜱᴛʀᴏɴɢ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏꜰ ᴜꜱ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ɪ ꜱᴜᴘᴘᴏꜱᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ? ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ"**

**16) The Beach: The Neighborhood**

**"ɪ'ᴍ ꜱɪᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴍ ᴛɪʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏᴏ"**

**17) Obstacles: Syd Matters**

**"ʟᴇᴛ'ꜱ ꜱᴀʏ ꜱᴜɴꜱʜɪɴᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ꜰᴀʀ ᴀꜱ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ"**

****


	3. 🕸️𝟣🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

***8 MONTHS AFTER ENDGAME***

**I sigh softly, as I tapped my pencil against my paper, everything has been hard ever since, we all came back from getting “blipped”. Is that what they’re gonna call it? Are you kidding me? I was pretty bored, but since it’s the last day of school, I was pretty excited of the trip we’re taking to Europe for the summer. Ah! A much needed vacation. Maybe, I could finally feel okay again. I’ve been having nightmares for the past eight months, and PTSD is a huge thing with these nightmares. The nightmares are mostly about Mr. Stark’s death, or the snap and Renjun get dusted - oh sorry “blipped”. It’s just so ridiculous. “Oh, hey, what are you doing?” Renjun asked me and he sat down right next to me and I sigh softly**

**“Just trying to figure out what we’re going to do for the trip to Europe.” I say and Renjun frowned**

**“Well, you look like you’re pretty stressed out.” Renjun says and I shook my head**

**“Nah -” I start but Renjun had put his hands on my face and he squished my cheeks together**

**“Aria, don’t be so stressed on the last day of school~~” Renjun says and I chuckled and I take his hands off my face**

**“Renjun, acting all cute is not going to make me stop making plans.” I say and he pouted**

**“Man~~ Eh, worth a try.” Renjun says and he then placed his head on my shoulder, and wrapped his hands around my waist, and he held on to me tightly, as I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do for the trip to Europe.**

**“Oh, hey, guys.” Ned greeted and sat down next to me “Are you planning stuff?” Ned asked**

**“I am.” I say and I look over at Renjun, who was too busy cuddled up in my shoulder “He’s not.” I continue**

**“I don’t want to plan, I just want to do anything.” Renjun says and I sighed softly and I shake my head with a smile on my face**

**“I’m pretty sure, Peter doesn’t have a plan for what to do in Europe.” I say and then as of on cue, Peter ran and sat down next to us**

**“I have a plan. “ He says and I just rolled my eyes**

**“I stand corrected.” I mumble**

**“Okay, first, I sit next to MJ on the flight.” Peter starts, Peter has had the hugest crush on MJ ever since Liz left Midtown, I don’t know, I think it’s pretty cute, on how Peter could finally love someone, who probably feels the same way.**

**“Mhm.” Ned hummed signalling for Peter to move on**

**“Second, I’m gonna buy a dual headphone adapter and watch movies with her the whole time.” Peter says and I looked at him - hmm not really a bad idea**

**“Okay.” Ned says**

**“Three, when we go to Venice, Venice is super famous for making stuff out of glass, right?” Peter asked**

**“That is true.” I say**

**”So, I’m gonna buy her a Black Dahlia necklace, because her favorite flower is the Black Dahlia, because of, well . . .” Peter trailed off**

**“The murder.” Renjun says as his chin was still on my shoulder**

**“The murder, right Renjun. Four, when we go to Paris, I’m gonna take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, give her the necklace . . .” Peter says - wait this is actually getting interesting**

**“Oh!” I say getting excited**

**“And then five, I’m gonna tell her how I feel...And then six, hopefully she tells me she feels the same way.” Peter says, I actually do like this plan - and I hate most of Peter’s plans because they are ridiculous and stupid.**

**“Oh! Don’t forget step seven.” Ned says - step seven?**

**“Step seven . . .” Peter says while thinking and being confused**

**“Don’t do any of that.” Ned says and I clicked my tongue in annoyance**

**“Ned!” I exclaimed**

**“What?” Ned asked me**

**“Why shouldn’t I do the plan?” Peter asked**

**“Because we’re gonna be bachelors in Europe, Peter!” Ned exclaimed, and I groaned, Ned has been talking about this the whole time he knew that we were going on a trip**

**“Ned . . .” Peter starts but Ned had cut him off**

**“Look, I may not know much, but I do know this: Europeans love Americans.” Ned says and I was confused by that**

**“ . . . Really?” Me and Peter ask**

**“And more than half of them are women!” Ned exclaimed and I rolled my eyes - yeah that’s not true**

**“Okay, sure, but...I really like MJ, man. Okay? She’s awesome, she’s funny in a sort of dark way, and sometimes I catch her looking at me, and I like I’ve feel stood up way too . . .” Peter says and I saw MJ walking over here**

**“Wait. Dude, she’s coming now. Just don’t say anything.” I say**

**“What up, dorks? Excited about the science trip?” MJ asked**

**“Oh yeah, I’m excited.” Renjun says**

**“You look like you just want to stay next to Aria, the whole time.” MJ says to Renjun**

**“Yep.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“We’re just talking about the trip.” Peter says**

**“Yeah, and Peter’s plan.” Ned says and I side eye glare at him**

**“You have a plan?” MJ asked**

**“I don’t-I don't have a plan.” Peter says to her**

**“No, he’s just going to collect tiny spoons while we’re traveling to other countries.” Ned says and winked at Peter, that’s what old ladies do!**

**“Like a grandmother?” MJ asked confused**

**“I’m not collecting tiny spoons. He’s collecting tiny spoons.” Peter says and pointed at Ned**

**“Oh. Okay, well...that was a real roller coaster.” MJ says**

**“Mhm . . .” Peter hummed**

**“By the way, travel tip: You should probably download a VPN on your phone, just so that the government can’t track you while we’re abroad.” MJ says and that is actually pretty smart.**

**“Smart. Will do.” Peter says and MJ walked away from us, and the bell had rung**

**“Dude, I think that went really great!” Ned says and I scoffed**

**“Yeah, right.” I say**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We began walking through the hallway, and everyone and I mean everyone was trashing up this hallway - because it’s the last day of school, and summer starts tomorrow “So what are you guys going to do on your last day in New York?” Ned asked us**

**“Ooh, we have errands to run.” I say, as me, Peter, and Renjun have to pick up our passports, I have to get some new earbuds, and Renjun - probably just wants to get food (can’t have food in the airport), but Renjun is probably going to get more toothpaste and a toothbrush.**

**“I have to get mini toothpaste, then we have to go pick up our passports, and take down the manfredi crime family.” Peter says**

**“Oh.” Ned says and I feel my phone buzz, and I pull it out of my jean pocket and I saw it was a text “Is everything okay?” Ned asked**

**“Yeah.” I say**

**“You need some guy-in-the-chair help or-” I had interrupted Ned before he can finish his question**

**“No, we’re okay.” I say**

**🕸🕸🕸**

***ERRANDS FOR TRIP: Buy travel adaptor & dual headphone adaptor***

**Me, Renjun, and Peter walked down the stairs from the subway and into the Deli & Grill that Delmar was now running. I went over and grabbed a travel adaptor, and Peter did the same thing. I asked Renjun if he was going to get one, but Renjun said he was just going to use mine - which I’m okay with. I walked over to Delmar’s cat that was laying on the counter, and I pet it “Are you guys planning a trip?” Delmar asked**

**“Uh, Europe, yeah.” Peter answered**

**“Oh, can I come?” Delmar asked and I chuckled**

**“It’s a science trip. The history of science. Tesla, Da vinci and all that.” I say to him**

**“I’m good.” He says as me and Peter put the adaptors on the counter, and I saw Renjun had put some snacks down on the counter as well “Anything else?” Delmar asked**

**“Uh, uh --” Peter says and started speaking Spanish, asking for the headphone adaptor - but not saying it right at all, and me and Delmar give him the same confused reaction**

**“Que?” Delmar asked**

**“The dual headphone adaptor.” Peter told him, and Delmar told him the correct pronunciation and the right word form “That is literally exactly what I said. Maybe word for word.” Peter says as Delmar gave him the adaptor**

**“Here. Your Spanish needs some work.” Delmar told Peter and I chuckled**

**“Could you pass me some earbuds please?” I ask and he passed me some earbuds**

**“Good seeing you guys again.” Delmar says as we walk out**

**“Good seeing you too, Delmar.” Renjun says**

~~***** **Buy travel adaptor & dual headphone adaptor** *****~~

**🕸🕸🕸**

***Sell toys (including Lobot)***

**We were now at a place where we can sell and donate stuff, and Peter slid his box of toys over to the clerk, including Lobot. I was just selling some old clothes that I don’t even wear. Renjun is just walking around the store looking at the instruments, and I could really tell, something was off with him. While Peter is going to buy the Black Dahlia necklace for MJ, I’m going to buy something for Renjun. “You sure about this?” The clerk asked Peter**

**“Yeah. I wanna buy a girl I like something really nice.” Peter says**

**“Hm. Well, hope she’s worth it.” The clerk says**

**“Actually, can I keep the lobot?” Peter asked and the clerk gave him back the lobot “Thanks. Yeah, I’ll keep that one.” Peter continued**

**“Can’t you believe you pussy footed your way out of that, Peter.” Renjun says not even looking at him, and I chuckled and the clerk looked at me**

**“Boyfriend?” He asked**

**“Yep.” I say**

~~***Sell toys (including Lobot)*** ~~

**🕸🕸🕸**

***Pick up passport***

**We went into the place, to pick up our passports, and I saw that there was a long line - way too long. “What the hell?” I mumble and I then look up to see a window that says ‘Closed’, so I tap Peter on the shoulder and he looks at me, and I motion my head at the window and he nods. Using his phone, his little drone crawled out from his backpack, crawled through the little slot, and turned the window sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’. “Thanks, Dronie “ I whispered as the drone crawled back into Peter’s backpack, and me, Peter, and Renjun went to the window**

**“Hey. Peter and Aria Parker and Huang Renjun here to pick up a passport please.” Peter says to the lady as she had a sandwich in her left hand - mid chewing, might I add - and her phone in her right hand**

~~***Pick up passport***~~

**🕸🕸🕸**

***Take down Manfredi mob***

**I pulled the one guy down on the table, while Peter did the same to the other guy, as we were taking down the mob “Let’s keep it moving guys. We got a lot to do today.” Peter says and I webbed the guy behind me to a wall, while Peter did the same to the person in front of him. Renjun was stunning them with electric arrows, while me and Peter were webbing them up, and flipping over bullets. We landed hard on a table that was sideways, causing the two guys webbed to be pulled into the air. “Alright. I’m gonna give this place one star.” Peter says and I looked over at him**

**“Are you serious?” I ask, and then a guy came out from the kitchen, and he had a gun, and he shot at us, actually hitting our suits - but since Mr. Stark made our suits bulletproof, we only pretended that we were hurt, as we flipped over the table. When I knew the guy was reloading his gun, me and Peter pop back up**

**“Just kidding. It’s bulletproof.” I say and I webbed two sides of a wall and I pulled myself and kicked the guy down, and I flipped down to see a woman trying to escape, but I webbed her ankle before she got a chance, and pulled her up to the ceiling.**

**“Spider-Girl, heads up.” I hear Renjun’s voice say, and I perk up to see two more guys come from the kitchen, and Peter swung over to us**

**“Guys! Guys! I just wanted dressing on the side.” Peter told them as I punched someone, so hard that he gave me the pepper shaker - well he one was the one who dropped in my hand - so technically he gave it to me**

**“Fresh-ground pepper, anyone?” I ask and I block the guy who had a machete ready to slice me, and Peter was behind me, with the iron spider legs out, so I would get hit, and I whacked the guy with the pepper shaker in the face, and I when I turned around I almost get whacked in the face, but thankfully I moved out of the way, and Peter stood in front of the guy**

**“That’s it! I’m definitely not giving you a 20% tip.” Peter told the guy, and the guy I had whacked in the face, went to go hit Peter with the fire extinguisher but the blade on the spider leg had punctured a whole in it before he could even hit Peter. I webbed the fire extinguisher, and pulled it which caused both of the guys to be knocked to the ground. I walked over to the fish tank and webbed it up, because I felt bad for the poor fishies that didn’t get to breathe anymore. Me and Peter did a high five with each other as we took down all the guys. I see Renjun changing his bow right back into his bracelet and he sighs in triumph.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We had all the guys webbed up, and now that the cops are here, we have to tell them which one is who “Yeah, so he’s the first-in-command, he’s pretty much just a runner, and then that’s the buyer, that’s the seller, and that’s the snitch.” Peter said while pointing the guys out to the police**

**“Hey!” The snitch exclaimed**

**“I’m sorry, he’s not --” I say and I turn to the police officer “You should probably put him in his own cell.” I tell him**

**“So, you guys keeping the fancy suits?” The lady officer asked**

**“Uh -” Peter stammered and then the officer I talked to asked**

**“You three gonna be the next Iron Man, now?” I felt a bit of a punch in the gut when he said that**

**“Well, no, we don’t have time. We’re too busy doing your job.” Renjun told them, and I chuckled and Peter laughed**

**“Ohh!” All the officers exclaimed and Renjun laughed**

**“I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” Renjun says, and me, Peter, and Renjun start to make our way out of the restaurant.**

**“Look. You’re gonna have to do your jobs for a couple of weeks, okay, because we are going on vacation.” I say to them**

**“Yeah, but could I still get that selfie?” The officer asked**

**“Next time.” Peter told him, and we walked out of the restaurant.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1!!!**

**Alright, so we’re on book 3, so excited!!!**

**Alright, I added the errands part that didn’t make it into the actual movie, because I thought it was cool, and it’s actually great to see!**

**And I’m actually planning out on how many chapters this is going to go, so I’m not bombarded with having to drag it out!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 🕸️𝟤🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Me, Renjun, and Peter were in the Homeless Support Building, with May standing right next to us. It was a charity event for the people who don’t have homes, since they came back. Even though I’m in a mask, I’m still pretty nervous about this whole thing - I just don’t like talking in front of people. “When I blipped back to my apartment, the family living there was very confused. The wife thought that I was a mistress. The Grandma thought that I was a ghost. It was, it was really a mess. Thank you all for coming out to support those who have been displaced by the Blip, and, of course, thanks to our very own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Ren!” May says and gives the microphone to Peter - oh boy**

**“Thank you, Ms. Parker, for having me. And thank you guys for having me.” Peter says stiffly and puts up an awkward thumbs up. I have never felt so embarrassed in my life, like I am right now.**

**“And thank you Spider-Man, and all of our guests will be right back out to take photos and videos, thank you!” May says, and we all walk behind stage, and me and Peter unmask ourselves**

**“That was amazing.” Renjun says**

**“That was great.” May says and high fives both me and Peter - also not forgetting to forget Renjun**

**“Ah, that was so cool. I was a little nervous!” Peter says**

**“My body was a little stiff, I felt like I wasn’t in the pocket.” May says and I shook my head**

**“No, I thought you did great!” I say to her**

**“Yeah, well, actually, I did think your brother was a little stiff.” May says and I looked at Peter and he sighed and shrugged**

**“I felt that, too, I felt that, too.” Peter says**

**“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine. Did you guys get your passport?” May asked**

**“Yes.” We all say**

**“Mini toothpaste?” May asked**

**“Yeah.” We all say again, and we heard the door open and me and Peter mask ourselves up again, but the person who walked through the door was Happy, so me and Peter unmask**

**“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Happy says, with a big check in his hand**

**“Happy, hey!” Renjun greeted**

**“Oh, you look lovely.” Happy said to May**

**“Thanks, you too.” May told him**

**“Thank you. New dress?” Happy asked**

**“Uh, yeah. Yes, it is. That’s a new beard.” May says, and me, Peter, and Renjun were looking at the both of them confused as all ever**

**“It’s my Blip beard, because I grew it in the blip. Blip beard.” Happy says - well this is awkward**

**“I see.” May says while laughing**

**“ Anyway, the reason I'm late is because this was misplaced at the office. Can you believe it? Because it's enormous. I mean, not the amount, the size. The amount's nice too.” Happy says giving May the check**

**“Oh.” May says while laughing, and me and Peter had our arms crossed just staring at Happy, while Renjun just looked really confused**

**“The very generous Pepper Potts, said . . .” Happy says**

**“Thank you.” May thanked**

**“...she’s sorry she couldn’t be here.” Happy continued**

**“ I think I’m going to go change the Sterno under the vegan lasagna.” May says and then she turned to us “Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Ren, go shake hands.” May told us**

**“Will do.” Peter says and she left and we turned to Happy**

**“What just happened?” I ask him**

**“Heads up, Nick Fury's calling you guys.” Happy told us - wait why is he trying to call us? Usually Jisung or maybe Mark’s the one who tries to call us**

**“Nick Fury’s going to call us?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah.” Happy answered**

**“Why?” Renjun asked, while looking at his arrows**

**“Why? Because he probably has some hero stuff for you to do. You guys are superheroes. He calls superheroes.” Happy says**

**“Well, I mean if it was really that important, he’d probably call someone else. Not us.” I say to Happy, and I then see Peter’s phone begin to ring from his bag**

**“Apparently not.” Happy says and Peter pulled his phone out of his bag, and I saw there was no caller ID “No caller ID. That’s him.” Happy continued - I really don't want to talk to him - he kinda scares me**

**“We don’t really want to talk to Nick Fury.” Renjun says, now walking over to me, Happy, and Peter**

**“Answer the phone.” Happy told Peter**

**“Why?” Peter asked**

**“Because if you guys don’t talk to him, then I have to talk, and I don’t want to talk to him.” Happy says**

**“Why don’t you want to talk to him?” I ask**

**“ Because I’m scared . . . Just answer the phone.” Happy says and I take Peter’s phone from his hands, held it up in front of Happy’s face, and declined the call “You sent Nick Fury to voice mail?” Happy asked me like I was an insane person**

**“Yeah.” I say**

**“You don’t send Nick Fury to voice mail!” Happy exclaimed**

**“Did you hear that? They’re calling us. we got to go. We got to go.” Peter says, and me, Peter, and Renjun start to back away from Happy**

**“You guys got to talk to him.” Happy told us**

**“We’re going to call him. We promise you. We’re going to call him. We will.” Renjun says**

**“You do not ghost Nick Fury!” Happy exclaimed**

**“We promise you, We’ll call him.” Peter said and we backed out of the curtains and I sighed “After our trip.” Peter whispers and I chuckled, and we put our masks back up, and we walked out on the stage, and there were reporters all around us, and we had to back up so we wouldn’t be mobbed.**

**“Okay, one question at a time.” Renjun says, and Peter picks on a woman who had raised her hand**

**“Are you guys the head Avengers? Are you guys the head Avengers now?” She asked**

**“Uh, no we’re not.” I answer, and I pointed at a woman who had to lean over the other reporters**

**“If the aliens come back, what are you gonna do?” She asked and I was just perplexed - this is why I hate press conferences!**

**“Does anyone have any neighborhood questions?” Peter asked**

**“Sean Wilford, Queens Tribune. What is it like to take over from Tony Stark? Those are some big shoes to fill.” A guy asked and I just felt my heart stop, I turn my head to Peter, and even in the mask, I could see he was having an anxiety attack**

**“ I'm uh-- I'm going to go. Thanks so much, everyone, for coming.” Peter says and jumps out of the building and on to the roof, and I scoff softly, at these reporters**

**“Spider-Girl! Ren!” People kept yelling**

**“No more questions. Thank you for coming.” I say and I grabbed on to Renjun tightly, and I jumped up to the roof, to see Peter sitting up here, and I sat next to him “I’m sorry, you had to be asked that.” I tell Peter and he sighed deeply and shook his head**

**“It’s okay.” Peter reassured, and he turned his head, and I looked over to what he was looking at, and it was the mural of Iron-Man on the brick wall, and I sigh softly, as I felt the pain from that day come back to me.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**I was in my new room in our new apartment - I’m so happy that I could have my own room, and not have to share with Peter, anymore. But, now I have to share with Renjun - which is no big deal. I looked over to the tape on my light switch slightly coming off, so I walked over to it, and slapped the tape back on. The reason I have the tape on the light switch, is so that the light doesn’t get turned off - because of what happened. When I got dusted, it was so dark. Everything was so dark. I was trying to search for everyone, but I couldn’t find my way, because it was so dark. I heard my phone ringing, and I saw it was an unknown number, AKA Nick Fury. I groaned and I declined the call. I bent down, and grabbed my suitcase from under my bed. It was my mother’s suitcase that May gave to me when I was like 12 years old. I went over to my dresser, and I grabbed some random clothes and I put them in my suitcase. I turned to face my closet, and I saw my suit hung up on the bar, and I sigh softly.**

**“Hungry?” Renjun asked and I then felt something hit me in the jaw, and I looked at him perplexed, and I looked down to see an apple on the ground. Did he seriously just hit me in the face with an apple?**

**“Renjun!” I exclaimed as I held on to my jaw, that was starting to throb a little**

**“I thought you could sense that, with your - oh what was it called? Oh, your Aira-Tingle.” Renjun says**

**“Renjun, don’t call it, Aria-Tingle.” I tell him and he sighed out a laugh, and picked the apple up off the ground, bruised a little, but he wiped off the dirt and dust, and took a bite of the apple**

**“So what’s up with you, Aria? You dodge bullets pretty well, but you can’t even dodge apples?” Renjun asked and I sigh softly and I shake my head**

**“No - it’s just - it’s just, I need this vacation, you know? We really need a break.” I say to him, and he smiled and he hugged me tight**

**“We deserve a break, I know it.” Renjun told me as he pulled away, and he was going to walk out, but he stopped and turned around “You should pack your suit, just in case something happens. I have a lovely tingle about it.” Renjun says and walked out of the room, and I laughed**

**“You’re an empath, you can’t sense stuff! And stop saying “tingle”!” I yelled and I heard his laugh from down the hall. I look back at the closet and I shake my head - no. “No.” I whispered and I shut the closet door, and I put my back to it, and I let out a deep breath, and I then looked over to see my iron spider suit in it’s charger, charging as magic flew around it. I bit my bottom lip, as I continued to think about it, but I decided not to “No, I’m not doing it.” I say and I closed the suitcase, and I sighed. Time to go on vacation.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!!**

**I’m so sorry for Aria, she gets to take the shit beatings in every book, haha, she gets badly injured in the first book, she gets injured in the second book (first chapter), and now she gets an apple to the jaw! Haha I’m sorry!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**


	5. 🕸️𝟥🕸️

**Aria's P.O.V**

**We were finally on the plane, and I sigh in content as I was staring at the window, as I finally got to be free of all the hardships that we had to deal with. I feel Renjun's arms wrap around my shoulders, and I felt his smile, just from his touch. "Do you want the first shift or the second? I could take either." Mr. Harrington asked, Mr. Dell**

**"Give me the third shift. I took an Ambien." Mr. Dell says - hmm didn't know he had insomnia. Maybe some of those would help for me.**

**"I can't chaperone these kids alone." Harrington says, and I look at Renjun and I smiled, and he smiled back, but of course that was ruined by the sound of Flash's voice**

**"Yo, Parker! This is called an airplane. It's like the buses you're used to, except it flies over the poor neighborhoods instead of driving through them." Flash says to Peter, and I rolled my eyes, and Flash saw me and smiled "Hey, hot stuff -" He starts**

**"Oh, here we go." I mumble**

**" -- I still don't get why you're dating him. I mean sure he's an archer, but he's just a little kid, you should be with a real man." Flash says and I grimaced, gross, no thank you.**

**"Ma'am?" MJ called out to the flight attendant and the flight attendant stuck her head out from the curtain separating us from the rest of the passengers - oh this should be good.**

**"Mm-hm?" The flight attendant hummed**

**"He blipped, so technically, he's 16, not 21." MJ told the flight attendant, and she had took the drink from Flash**

**"I'll take that." She says, and people started to laugh, and so did me and Renjun - that's what you get asshole**

**"She's lying! I don't even know this girl." Flash says, as he follows the flight attendant, and I see MJ look at Ned and Peter and smile and walk off, and then I see Brad Davis smile at them as well - uh oh**

**"Classic MJ, right?" Brad asked, and then walked by them, and me and Renjun looked at each other, and we were both creeped out by this whole situation at most. Me and Renjun then leaned forward, as Peter and Ned were only in front of us**

**"Did you know Brad was coming?" I ask and Ned shook his head**

**"It-- It's so weird. Like, one day, he's that kid who cried and got nosebleeds all the time, and suddenly, we Blip back, and he's totally ripped and super nice and all these girls are after him." Ned says and Peter scoffed**

**"Not all the girls are after him." Peter says**

**"No, man. They're all after him." Ned says**

**"I'm not after him." I say to Ned**

**"Well, you have Renjun, so of course you wouldn't be after him." Ned told me and then turned back around "Anyway, on to more important things. It's a nine-hour flight. We can play Beast Slayers the whole time." Ned says as he took his laptop out from his bag**

**"I need your help to sit next to MJ." Peter says and I look back at MJ, and she was sitting behind Brad**

**"Seriously?" Ned asked, and I could tell he was irritated**

**"Yes, seriously." Peter says**

**"What about all our plan? American bachelors in Europe!" Ned exclaimed**

**"That's your plan, Ned." I say to him**

**"Come on, this is my plan." Peter told Ned, and it was silent for a few seconds "Please." Peter begged, and Ned sighed and he got up from his seat and he went to talk with Betty, and I could hear what he was telling them**

**"Hey, guys. Uh, there's an old lady in front of us wearing a crazy amount of perfume and it's kind of setting off Peter's allergies. Uh, Betty, if you could switch seats with him, that would be--" Ned says but Betty cut his words off - really, perfume allergy?**

**"He's allergic to perfume?" Betty asked**

**"Yeah, yeah, because it-- it makes his eyes water, and he can't really--" Ned says but he gets cut off again, but this time by Harrington - oh boy**

**"Peter has a perfume allergy?" He asked**

**"Oh, uh . . ." Ned stammered, and me and Renjun just rolled our eyes**

**" From experience, perfume allergies are no joke. I can feel hives breaking out already. MJ, stand up." Harrington says and MJ stood up and Peter does as well "Ned, take MJ's spot. MJ, you take my spot." Harrington tells Ned, and then turns to Peter "Peter, let's get you out of there." Harrington says to Peter, and I just sighed, and Peter started walking out from his aisle, and I leaned over Renjun and I had grabbed his arm, and he looked down at me**

**"Great plan so far." I say to him sarcastically**

**"Shut up." Peter says and I rolled my eyes**

**"Zach and Sebastian, you take Ned and Peter's seats." Harrington told two boys and then he turned over to Ned " Ned, thanks for bringing this to my attention. Your safety is my responsibility and Mr. Dell's, but he's . . ." Harrington trailed off, and I turn my head to see Mr. Dell asleep and snoring for that matter "I got it for now. Let's go, Peter!" Harrington tells Peter, and Peter looks at him like he's gone insane, but follows him nevertheless**

**"Well, that went well." Renjun says, and I scoffed**

**"Yeah, well I hope his plan goes well." I say**

**"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Flight time today will be eight hours and forty-nine minutes to Venice, Italy." The pilot says, and I sighed - Europe here we come.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**It had been a few hours, and me and Renjun had watched a couple of movies on Renjun's laptop, but he had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I looked at him, and he looked so peaceful. I turned the little TV on, and I looked at the movies, and it went to 'The Snap' to 'Finding Wakanda' to 'Hunting Hydra' to 'Nova: Einstein Rosen Bridges with Dr. Erik Selvig' to 'Heart Of Iron: The Tony Stark story' I sigh sadly, and I turn the TV off, and I exhale a deep breath out, as I feel my anxiety start to flare up. But, I then took a good look at Renjun's sleeping figure, and I had smiled softly, as I ran my finger over his cheek, and I was so surprised that he didn't wake up. I leaned my head against his, and I sigh softly, as I felt my eyes begin to droop slightly closed.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

***VENICE, ITALY***

**Me and Renjun were walking through the airport, and I was kinda tired from the whole thing, like I never knew that a nine hour flight could make me so tired, the flight from Queens to Berlin didn't make me as tired, as this one did. Maybe, I'm just . . . tired. "Hey, man. Did you see Brad and MJ on the plane? They were watching movies and laughing the entire time." Peter says to Ned, irritated**

**"Dude, don't worry, okay? I'm sure it's nothing." Ned says, and I sigh, and I then see Betty walk over to us**

**"Hey, babe, can you hold this for me, please?" Betty asked Ned, and Peter looked pretty confused, and I look at Renjun and he sighed and put his hands up, like he didn't know what was happening**

**" Yeah, of course." Ned says**

**"Thanks." Betty says and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Ned then booped her on the nose, and she walked off from him, and I felt like I just threw up in my mouth a little**

**"What was that?" Me, Peter, and Renjun asked**

**" Well, we actually got to talking on the plane, and it turns out we have a lot in common. So, uh, we're boyfriend-girlfriend now." Ned says and I chuckled**

**"Whatever happened to being an American bachelor in Europe?" I ask**

**"Aria . . . those were the words of a boy. That boy met a woman. A very strong and powerful woman. And now, that boy's a man." Ned told me uh huh**

**"Babe?" Betty called**

**"Coming, babe." Ned says and walked off to Betty**

**"Let's just go, before I actually throw up." I say and me, Peter, and Renjun start walking through customs. As we were walking through customs, me and Peter's bags were taken away, as it was going to be a private search - oh that's just fantastic!**

**"There's nothing in there, we swear." Peter says, as the woman unzips our suitcases, and she opens it, and I saw there were our suits in the suitcase. Goddammit! I also saw a yellow post it, note on my suit that stated 'You almost left your suit, =( Good thing I remembered! Xoxo Renjun' I'm so gonna kill, Renjun. I saw there was a post it, note with Peter's suit too, and it read 'You almost forgot this ♡ May ', but the woman didn't really care about our suits, she just picked up the food we had, like the banana, and a red apple - just like the apple that Renjun chucked me with this morning.**

**"These, no." The woman says**

**"Sorry." I say and we zipped up our suitcases, and start to run back to the class**

**"We're here! Mr. Harrington! We're here, we're here!" Peter yelled and Harrington looked at us and sighed in relief**

**"Wait, wait, wait, Peter and Aria's here. Thank goodness." Harrington says, in relief and I grabbed Renjun's arm and pulled him back, and he looked at me in confusion**

**"You packed my suit?" I ask him**

**"Oh, y-yeah. Like I said, just in case." Renjun states and I sighed - whatever, nothing I can do about it now.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!!**

**The real stuff starts happening in the next chapter, so excited!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 🕸️𝟦🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were placed on a boat, and the group was taking some pictures, and I looked over at Peter, and he was staring at MJ, but when MJ turned he stopped looking and turned to look the other direction, and when she looked the other direction, Peter went back to staring at her. I chuckled at his actions, Peter is still as awkward as ever, when it comes to crushes. The boat pulls up to the most dingy-looking hotel in the area. With scaffolding covering the front, the ‘hotel’ sign hanging ’by a thread’. “Looks like we’re here. They're doing some renovations to the place. Getting some upgrades.” Harrington says and we stepped out of the boat**

**“This place is dingy.” Renjun commented**

**“That must be the concierge.” Harrington says, and we grabbed our luggage and we walked in, and holy shit! “Everyone, here we are!” Harrington exclaimed, I take in the desolate insides of the hotel — it’s just as bad as the outside, maybe even worse. A cat standing on a table meows. Mr. Harrington steps into a puddle of water. Oh my god.**

**“Tell me we’re not staying here.” MJ pleads**

**“This place is sinking.” Flash states, well that was the only smart thing he said**

**“I think you mean charming!” Harrington says with fake enthusiasm**

**“Okay everybody. Drop your bags off and we’re gonna meet at the Da Vinci museum at 3. Let's go!” Mr. Dell says and we made our way across the plank, to put our bags down in our rooms**

**“Vamanos!” Harrington says**

**“It’s andiamo.” I say**

**“Andiamo!” Harrington exclaims**

**“When in Rome, you do as Romans do. When you’re in Venice, your socks get wet!” Mr. Dell says and I could only agree to disagree**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**I was walking around with Peter, while I let Renjun go look at stuff on his own. It’s not that I wouldn’t let him go on his own, it’s just I read online that Italy’s crime rates are way lower than New York’s crime rates. “So, you going to look for the necklace?” I ask Peter, as I walk with my hands in my pockets**

**“Yeah.” Peter says and I smile softly “But enough about me, what are you going to get for Renjun?” Peter asked me and I looked over at him and I chuckled**

**“How do you know that I’m going to give something to Renjun?” I ask him**

**“Well, I’m your brother. I know things. And why else would you sell old clothes?” Peter asked and I sighed**

**“Alright, fine you got me.” I say**

**“What are you going to get him?” Peter asked**

**“I was going to get him a sun and moon necklace.” I say**

**“Sun and moon?” Peter asked confused**

**“Well, because we were born in August, our star sign is the sun. Renjun, is born at the tail end of March, which makes his star sign the moon.” I say and Peter looked like he threw up in his mouth**

**“Cute. But you guys are still disgusting.” Peter says and I rolled my eyes**

**“If you and MJ get together, I’m gonna be saying the exact same thing.” I told him, and I stopped walking and I saw that Renjun was having the time of his life, smiling and laughing, that caused me to smile. I also saw MJ who had a ton of pigeons around her, and I saw Brad taking pictures of her. I turned my head to see Peter staring at her and I sighed “Come on, Casanova.” I say pulling his arm and we started walking away from the scene**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**I got the sun and moon necklace I wanted to get for Renjun, and Peter got the black dahlia necklace he wanted to get for MJ, and we started to walk separate directions. As I was walking by myself, I felt like something was going to happen - I could feel it in my gut. Something doesn’t feel right. “Boh!” I hear Renjun’s voice jump me out of my thoughts, and I turned around to face him**

**“What the hell is that?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“It’s a word that Italians created, and me and MJ have discovered it.” Renjun states, hmm what does it mean**

**“What does it mean?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“I don’t know, it could mean anything, y’know. Like ‘I don’t know’ or how about ‘Get out of my face’ or ‘I don’t know and get out of my face’ it’s the most beautiful thing that Italy has created, other than the lovely espressos.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Oh, so you’ve tried espressos.” I say and he smiled, and I then see an Italian woman walk up to us, and she had a rose in her hand**

**“German? American?” She asked and Renjun sighed**

**“Boh.” He says and she glared and walked off and I chuckled**

**“Nice.” I say**

**“Boh is officially my superpower. Now, I get to have powers like you.” Renjun says happily and I smile softly “So, my lovely girlfriend, what’s in the bag?” Renjun asked me and I get tense a little bit**

**“Boh.” I say and Renjun smiled**

**“Quick learner.” Renjun says and he then walked over to some pillars, as I saw that many crabs were leaving the water. I smile at him, but then I feel something go over my body, and I turn my head to see all the water was being sucked into the manhole grate. “Hey, Aria, check this - what’s wrong?” Renjun asked as he could tell my whole demeanor changed**

**“I don’t know. It don’t feel right.” I told him, and Renjun stood up and walked over to me. I saw waves continue before the water became still for a split second. Water erupts from the canal and people start to scream.**

**“What the hell?” Renjun asked, and I turned my head to see Peter, and I grabbed Renjun’s arm and we both started running in the direction towards Peter. I saw the boat Ned and Betty were in, and the waves had pushed them over to us**

**“Betty! You okay?” I ask as I help Betty out of the boat, while Peter helps Ned out**

**“Guys, we gotta go!” Betty exclaimed and the water swirls into the air, forming the shape of a huge man. The colossal water monster roars.**

**“What is that?” Ned asked us**

**“We don’t know.” Peter says**

**“What are you guys gonna do?” Ned asked us, crap my suit is in the hotel!**

**“We left our suits in the hotel room.” Peter told Ned**

**“Why?” Ned asked**

**“Because we’re on vacation, Ned! Everyone’s gonna our faces, just get them outta here!” I tell Ned and Peter pushes Ned over to Betty and MJ**

**“What about me?” Renjun asked and I sighed softly**

**“Get these people out of here.” I say to him**

**“What? I should be helping you, I got my bow and arrows.” Renjun states**

**“This is how you’re helping me, getting those people away from whatever the hell that is. Whatever you do, make sure no one sees your face.” I tell Renjun and he nodded, and he ran away with Ned, Betty, and MJ**

**“You think sending Renjun out there is a good idea?” Peter asked me**

**“I trust him.” I say to Peter. The water monster smashes its hand into a building. More people scream. The creature continues to smash buildings and boats. Me and Peter help people off the stairs. “Get out of here. Go!” I yelled to the people, as they were running away. Me and Peter turn back to the monster as it crashes into a building in front of us, making us stumble back a bit**

**“Oh, my god!” Peter exclaimed, and me and Peter began to run up the stairs, and the water monster smashed into the building, as me and Peter made it to the corner before that, with Peter shielding me from getting hurt. I heard more people screaming, and they were running away, as me and Peter tap our wrists together, to activate our web shooters “Come on.” Peter whispered, and I got my web-shooters activated, and I turn around from the corner, and I shot a web at the water monster, but since it was made out of - oh yeah, water - it did nothing**

**“Why did I think that would work?” I ask myself, and I heard more people screaming and my head turns to see the water monster going to the bridge that was swarming with people**

**“Oh no, you don’t!” Peter says and he ran**

**“Peter!” I yelled but I had no choice but to follow him, and me and Peter had jumped across the poles in the water and launched ourselves up onto the bridge by leaping off a peddle. When we get on the bridge Peter helps a man up. “You okay? Get out of here. Go!” I exclaimed, and then me and Peter turned around and there was this big water like fist that smashed into the bridge, sending us flying. Me and Peter hit the other side of the bridge, now soaking wet from the water monster. I felt myself get winded as I coughed up the water, and breathing heavily as I tried to get air back into my lungs.**

**“Are you okay?” Peter asked me and I looked at him**

**“Does it look like it?” I ask him with a wheezy tone. A green light is seen shooting at the monster from above. Behind me and Peter, there is a rumbling sound and a cloud of green mist appears in the sky. Out of the mist, a man with an elaborate suit with a cape appears, wearing a glass bowl over his head that swirls with mist. “What the hell?” I ask myself, I then see two masquerade masks on the ground. “Oh, no.” I mumble and me and Peter grabbed the two masks and we put them on - yeah no one is sure going to know it’s us, we’re wearing masks - very ridiculous masks! We swung across to the top of this building and we hung on to it. The man emerges from the water and flies at the monster once again, after he was knocked on his ass.**

**“Excuse me sir! We c- I can help! Let us help! We’re really strong and we’re...sticky!” Peter exclaimed and I looked over at him**

**“Good choice of words.” I say to him**

**“I need you two to lead it away from the canals!” The man yelled. The man flies off as the monster smashes into the building where me and Peter stand. Me and Peter flip away, landing on a nearby roof. The monster smashes through a building.**

**“Shit.” I mumble, and I then see Peter swing around it, attaching webs to hold it together, making sure to get all the strong points. When Peter had webbed the building back together, he swung back over to me, but I saw the monster hit the bell tower, and I saw it was going to fall on a bunch of people, oh that’s just great “Oh, come on!” I exclaimed and me and Peter swung over to the bell tower. I really hope Renjun is doing okay. Me and Peter both webbed up the bell tower, making sure it has extra support, and we swung up inside the bell tower. I duck under the bell and I walk over to the other side so I can see what was going on. I took off the ridiculous mask as I was watching the man fight the water monster. I then started to feel the bell tower starting to fall again, and I attached two strands of webs on each side of the building so I could hold it together. I was holding it, but then I feel the bell tower move, making me move as well, causing me to hit my head on the bell, and I fell to the ground of the bell tower**

**“Oh, my god, Aria.” Peter says. The tower cracks again, pulling me by my webs across it. My head then hits the bell again, causing me to lose grip on the webs**

**“Thanks for the help.” I told Peter, I then shot new webs trying to hold the tower up “Peter, help me.” I say and he then held on to the web, as we both used our counterweight to hold up the tower, from crushing all those people. I started to feel my grip start to loosen, as my muscles were burning, and telling me to let go of the webs. I felt my whole body just rise up in pain, and I let out a painful scream, as I realized I couldn’t hold it anymore, and the tower began to crumble. My webs had broken sending both me and Peter flying, as the tower had crashed to the ground, and Peter shielding me, so I wouldn’t get hurt from the tower falling. I stood up from the rubble and I wondered if the necklace was okay. I pulled the case out from my backpack, and I saw that the necklace was not broken and it was still intact. I sigh in relief at that. Who the hell was that guy, and what the hell was that thing?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**This is where shit starts to hit the fan!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 🕸️𝟧🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were in the dingy hotel, while we were watching whatever was on the TV and it was talking about the guy that saved us this afternoon. “It’s aliens. It has to be.” Ned says and I stand next to Renjun, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder**

**“Buzzfeed says there’s a sailor named Morris Bench who was exposed to an experimental underwater generator and got hydro powers.” Flash says and I chuckled**

**“Yeah, you should definitely believe everything you read on the internet.” Renjun told him**

**“Spider-Man could take him.” Flash told Renjun and I turn my head to see Peter on the phone with probably May**

**“What do you think it is?” Harrington asked**

**“You know, being a man of science.... Witches.” Dell says - uh huh, totally. I turn my head back to Peter and I then turn my head to Renjun**

**“I’m gonna go and talk with Peter.” I tell Renjun and he nodded and I walked over to Peter, and without a doubt yes he is talking with May**

**“No, no, no, no. We wanna stay. We wanna stay.” Peter says and I could hear what May was saying**

**‘It’s a good thing me and Renjun packed you and your sister's suit, huh. I can’t believe you forgot it.’ May says**

**“Yeah.” Peter says**

**‘So, who was that guy you two were with? Was that Mister Strange?’ May asked and I chuckled, she is still fairly new to this whole thing**

**“Doctor Strange, May. Doctor Strange. And, ummm... No. I don’t know who that was. He was a new guy. I was trying to help him, but . . .” Peter says but May had cut him off**

**‘Hey, Happy. No. That’s my lunch. Don’t eat that one.’ May says and I widened my eyes**

**“Happy’s there?” I asked and I took Peter’s phone from him, but I made sure where we can still both hear, May.**

**‘Yeah. It’s Happy. He’s here. He came by to volunteer. And, he’s hanging around the office. And he wants to say hi.’ May says**

**‘Hi, Peter. Hi, Aria.’ Happy greets and me and Peter look at each other with confused looks on our faces**

**“Hey, Happy . . .” Me and Peter say awkwardly**

**‘I’m sorry. I’m working real hard here. I gotta do a leaflet drop.’ Happy says and I was confused**

**“What're you doing . . .” I say but he cuts my words off**

**‘I’m glad you guys are having a good time. Don’t worry. I’m really taking care of your aunt.’ Happy says and I look back over to Peter**

**‘So, uhh, how’s the plan going?’ May asked Peter, and I look over to see Brad staring at the both of us - that kid gives me the creeps for sure**

**“There’s... some setbacks, for sure.” Peter says**

**‘How about you, Aria?’ May asked**

**“Uh, well it’s going well, but I think I might be overthinking.” I say**

**‘Don’t overthink it, just trust your instincts and you’ll be fine.’ May told the both of us**

**“We know. Love you. Bye.” I say and Peter hung his phone up, and me and Peter walked back over. Peter stood next to MJ, while I went back and stood next to Renjun.**

**“Who is that guy?” Betty asked**

**“He’s like Iron Man and Thor rolled into one.” Brad says and I rolled my eyes and Flash scoffed**

**“He’s all right. He’s no Spider-Man.” Flash says and I looked over at Peter**

**“What is it with you and Spider-Man?” MJ asked**

**“What? He’s just awesome, okay? He protects the neighbourhood, and you know, he’s inspiring. He inspires me to be a better man.” Flash says and then he looks over at Peter “Sup dickwad? I thought you drowned.” Flash says and Peter gives him a sarcastic thumbs up “Hey, hot stuff.” Flash says to me, and I groaned, and I walked over to Flash and he smiled, and I smile as well**

**“Flash, if you want to have an arrow in your ass, I suggest you start calling me by name.” I say to him and he widened his eyes, as I think he remembers from what happened during Homecoming.**

**“Sorry, Aria.” Flash apologized, and I smile sarcastically and I walk back over to Renjun**

**“That’ll do it.” I say to him and he laughed**

**“Sounds like his name’s Mysterio.” Brad states**

**“L’uomo del misterio is Italian for man of mystery. They don’t actually know who he is.” MJ says**

**“ Mysterio . . .” Ned mutters**

**“Cool name.” Ned and Betty say and they look at each other**

**“Babe!” They exclaimed and I shook my head in disgust**

**“So, did you use your bow and arrows?” I ask Renjun and he sighed and shook his head ‘no’**

**“I didn’t want to risk anyone seeing me.” Renjun says and I just nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say and I clear my throat “Anyway, so we go to Paris tomorrow, and I heard we could see the Eiffel Tower.” I say and Renjun smiles**

**“Did you know that the eiffel tower was secretly built as a mind control antenna to create an army of insane people?” Renjun asked me and I was just shocked by that**

**“Umm, maybe?” I ask as a question**

**“I’m screwing with you.” Renjun says while laughing “But, yeah, I’m glad we get to see it, in the city of love.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Oh god, do not.” I say and walk away from him**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**“What are you guys gonna do about the water monster?” Ned asked me, Peter, and Renjun and I sighed and shook my head**

**“Nothing. it’s dead. And besides, that Mysterio guy’s all over it. Look... I just wanna spend some time with MJ. We were talking about Paris and... I think she really likes me.” Peter told Ned, and we walked inside his room, even though mine and Renjun’s room, is next door**

**“That’s nice. Reminds me of when Betty and I first fell in love. I had just finished my first fruit cobbler, right-” Ned had his words cut off, as I see him get shot in the neck by a dart, and I turn around to see Nick Fury sitting on a chair**

**“You guys are very difficult people to contact, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, and Ren.” Fury says and I sigh - shit!**

**“You’re Nick Fury. You just shot Ned.” Renjun says**

**“It’s just a mild tranquilliser. He’ll be all right. So good to finally meet you guys. I saw you three at the funeral, but I didn’t think that was a good time to exchange numbers.” Fury says**

**“No, that would have been really inappropriate.” I say**

**“That’s what I just said.” Fury says and I nodded**

**“Right.” I say**

**“The important thing is, you guys are here. I tried to bring you three here. You guys avoided me, and now, you’re here. What a coincidence.” Fury says and I sigh softly**

**“Wait. Was this a coincidence?” Peter asked and I looked over at him**

**“I used to know everything. Then, I come back five years later and now, I know nothing. No intel, no team, and three high school kids, are dodging my calls.” Fury said and I just looked down at the ground “Here’s what I do know... a week ago, a village in Mexico was wiped out by a cyclone. Witnesses say that cyclone had a face.” Fury says and Ned snored loudly, and we all looked at him for a quiet second - well this is awkward. “Three days later, a similar event in Morocco. A village was-” Fury gets cut off by Harrington opening the door**

**“Just making the rounds. See if anyone needs any emotional counseling after today’s traumatic event.” Harrington says and Fury pointed his dart gun at Harrington, but he was hidden behind the wall**

**“No. we‘re... we’re okay. We’re fine, thank you.” Renjun says**

**“Great. Cause I’m not qualified to actually . . .” Harrington’s words get cut off by Ned snoring again “Oh, he’s passed out. I’m not really qualified to do it anyway, so... good night.” Harrington says and he closed the door and walked away**

**“That was our teacher, sorry about that.” I said and I sighed “You were saying?” I ask**

**“A village was destroyed by what may well be another world threatening . . .” Fury’s words get cut off again, by knocks on the door**

**“Babe? You still awake? You’re not answering any of my texts.” Betty says**

**“Um... he’s asleep, Betty.” Peter tells her**

**“Oh, already?” Betty asked**

**“Mh-hmm. Yeah.” Peter told her**

**“Okay.” Betty says and I hear footsteps depart from the door**

**“That’s why it’s imperative--” Fury gets cut off AGAIN by the knocks on the door**

**“Hey, boys! That canal water today was filled with dangerous bacteria . . .” Dell says and Fury looked over at us**

**“ Another person touches that door, you guys and I are going to attend another funeral. Suit up.” Fury says - oh boy.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**AHHH!! This is where it starts to get good!!**

**Sorry for not uploading for a couple of days, I’ve had a lot of tension headaches and shit like that, but it seems to be doing better now**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. 🕸️𝟨🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were now in our suits, and we were on a boat, going somewhere. I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. So much for having a well deserved vacation. “Stark left these for you.” Fury says giving Peter a case of some sorts**

**“Really?” Peter asked and Peter opened up the case, and it was a pair of glasses with ‘Stark Industries’ being on the velvet underneath**

**“"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." Stark said you wouldn't get that because it's not a Star Wars reference.” Fury says and scoffed and I chuckled**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We were now in an underground base of some sorts, and I was just majorly confused on why the hell Fury brought us here “You can lose the mask. Everyone here's seen you without it. You'd only be feigning anonymity and breathing through spandex for no good reason.” Fury told me and Peter, and we both took our masks off, while Renjun let his hood drop “Come on.” Fury told us, and we followed him “Over there we have Maria Hill. That is Dimitri. You already met Jisung.” Fury says and I look over to see Dimitri cock his gun - oh that’s just lovely “And this is Mr. Beck.” Fury pointed and I see a man in a cape, and he looked really familiar, and I take a closer look at him, and I realized it was Mysterio**

**“Mysterio?” I ask in plain confusion and he looked confused as well**

**“What?” Beck asked and I shook my head**

**“Doesn't matter. It's just what our friends have been calling you.” I say**

**“Well, you can call me Quentin.” Beck said and held out his hand for us to shake, and we shook his hand “You two handled yourself well out there today. I didn’t get to see you.” Beck says to us and the last part to Renjun and Renjun nodded “I saw what you two did with the tower. We could use someone like you guys on my world.” Beck says and I widen my eyes**

**“Thanks.” Peter says softly**

**“I’m sorry. Your world?” I ask**

**“Mr. Beck is from Earth. Just not yours.” Fury says - wait why did he say ‘Yours’ and not ‘Ours’?**

**“There are multiple realities, Peter, Aria, and Renjun. This is Earth, Dimension 616. I'm from Earth 833.” Beck says and I saw Peter get all excited**

**“I'm sorry, you're saying there's a multiverse? 'Cause I thought that was just theoretical. That completely changes how we understand the initial singularity. We're talking about an internal inflation system and how does that even work with all the quantum--? It's insane--” Peter trails off when he realizes people are looking at him weirdly “S-sorry. It's really cool.” Peter says awkwardly**

**“Don't ever apologize for being the smartest one in the room.” Beck says and Peter smiled and Jisung chuckled**

**“Anyway . . .” Jisung says and a hologram appears**

**“They were born in stable orbits within black holes. Creatures formed from the primary elements: Air, water, fire, earth. The Science Division had a technical name. We just called them Elementals.” Beck says**

**“Versions of them exist across our mythologies.” Jisung says**

**“Turns out, the myths are real.” Beck says**

**“Like Thor. Thor was a myth and now we study him in our physics class.” Renjun says**

**“These myths are threats.” Fury says**

**“They first materialized on my earth many years ago. We mobilized and fought them, but with each battle they grew, got stronger. I was part of the last battalion left trying to stop them. All we did was delay the inevitable.” Beck says - wow**

**“The Elementals are here now, attacking the same coordinates. Our satellites confirm it.” Hill says**

**“So thank Mr. Beck for destroying the other three. There's only one left: fire.” Jisung says**

**“The strongest of them all. The one that destroyed my Earth. It's the one that took my family.” Beck says and I look down to see him messing with his wedding ring**

**“I’m sorry.” I apologize**

**“And it will be in Prague in approximately 48 hours.” Hill says**

**“We have one mission: kill it.” Fury says and he looks at us three “And you three are coming with us.” Fury says and I widened my eyes**

**“I'm sorry. Did you say Prague? Mr. Fury, this all seems like bigtime, you know, huge superhero kinda stuff. And, I mean, I'm just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, sir. We’re actually all friendly neighborhood superheros.” Peter says pointing between me and Renjun**

**“Bitch, please. You three have been to space.” Fury says and I sighed**

**“We know, but that was an accident. Sir, come on. There's gotta be someone else you can use. What about Thor?” I ask**

**“Off-world.” Fury says**

**“Okay, um, DR. Strange.” Peter suggested**

**“Unavailable.” Hill says**

**“Chenle.” Renjun suggested**

**“Therapy Sessions.” Jisung said to him**

**“Captain Marvel.” I suggest**

**“Don't invoke her name.” Fury says and I sighed**

**“Sir, look, we really wanna help, we do. But if our aunt finds out that we left our class trip, she's gonna kill us. And if we’re seen like this in Europe, after the Washington Monument, our whole class will figure out who we are and then-- and then the whole world will figure out who we are, then we’re done.” I explained**

**“Okay. I understand.” Fury says and I widened my eyes**

**“I’m sorry, what?” Peter asked**

**“Why don't you three get back before your teachers miss you and become suspicious. Dimitri. Take them back to the hotel, please.” Fury says and Dimitri started to lead us out - huh, that was easy**

**“Thank you, Mr. Fury. And, uh, good luck.” I say**

**“See ya, kids.” Beck says and I smiled and nodded at him**

**“Yeah, see you.” Peter says and he turns his head towards Ms Hill “Bye, ma’am.” Peter says**

**“Yeah.” She replied**

**“See ya, Jisung.” Renjun says and Jisung nodded**

**“I’ll keep in touch with you guys.” Jisung says and me, Peter, and Renjun nodded, and we walked out of the underground base. It all felt really weird as we left. I don’t know. It doesn’t really feel right. That whole encounter just felt off in my opinion. I don’t know. It was probably nothing.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 🕸️𝟩🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I was leaning my head against Renjun’s arm, as I had to watch Betty check on Ned, while me and Renjun waited for Peter to come out of the hotel “Okay, drink lots of water and I'm gonna get you a vitamin C pill. You cannot get sick, okay?” Betty says and walked off**

**“Okay. Thanks baby.” Ned told her before she completely walked off, and I see Peter walk out of the hotel**

**“Hey, man. Are you sure you're good?” Peter asked Ned**

**“Oh, dude, I'm fine.” Ned says**

**“Okay.” Peter replied**

**“Seriously, getting tranq'd in the neck by Nick Fury, probably the coolest thing to ever happen to me anyway.” Ned says and me and Renjun looked at each other**

**“It is pretty awesome.” Peter agreed and they did their secret handshake (and I swear the more I look at it, the more lost I get) and I chuckled**

**“You guys never fail to amaze me.” I say sarcastically**

**“Oh, you’re welcome.” Peter says and I rolled my eyes**

**“I'm just happy we don't have to go to Prague.” Renjun says and I nodded**

**“Yeah, same.” Me and Peter say and we glare at each other, and I punched him on the shoulder, and he did the same thing to me, and I chuckle**

**“Seriously.” Ned says agreeing with us**

**“Good news! We're going to Prague! Huh!” Harrington says excitedly**

**“What?” I ask myself - oh no.**

**“Prague?” Everyone asked**

**“Yeah. Tour company called. They upgraded us. You should've heard me on the phone with them. I really gave them hell.” Harrington says**

**“All I heard was crying.” Mr. Dell says and I look at Renjun and sighed**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We made our way to the corner of a building, and I saw a big bus, and Dimitri holding up a sign that said ‘Midtown High’ oh that’s lovely. Thanks Nick Fury (note the sarcasm) “Look at our upgraded ride!” Harrington says, and everyone was impressed by the bus**

**“Peter, Aria, Renjun, wha-- What's going on?” Ned asked**

**“I think Nick Fury just hijacked our summer vacation.” I say**

**“I'm uh, Mr. Harrington to the kids, uh... Okay.” Harrington says awkwardly, and the rest of the kids board the bus**

**“Awesome!” Ned exclaimed and went over to the bus**

**“Yeah. Awesome.” Me, Peter, and Renjun say unenthusiastically and we went and boarded the stupid bus**

**🕸🕸🕸**

***EASTERN ALPS, AUSTRIA***

**The bus was driving down a long widened road that was surrounded by trees, and lemme just say - I hate it. I told Fury that we couldn’t do this, but of course he didn’t listen, so now we’re being forced to do this. “Yo, what's up Flash Mob? It's your boy, the big F. Cruisin' through the Alps with my private driver, Dimitri.” Flash says as he was live streaming on his phone**

**“Oh, for the love of god, shut up, Flash.” I mutter and Renjun chuckled, and I look over to Peter and he had the glasses that Mr. Stark gave him**

**“How do they look?” Peter asked me and I sighed and smile softly**

**“Like you could be Tony Stark.” I say, and I grabbed the card that was in the case “"For the next Tony Stark, I trust you. (P.S.) say "Edith"” I read, and the glasses lit up**

**“What the --” Renjun states**

**“Stand by for retinal and biometric scan. Retinal and biometric scan accepted.” The AI from the glasses say**

**“Hello?” Peter asked**

**“Hello, Peter. I am EDITH, Tony Stark's augmented-reality security and defense system.” The AI says and me and Renjun look at each other**

**“Huh. So, he made you for me?” Peter asked**

**“No. But you have access to all of Tony's protocols.” EDITH says**

**“Cool.” Peter says**

**“Would you like to see what I can do?” EDITH asked**

**“Uh, yeah, sure.” Peter says**

**“EDITH stands for “Even dead, I’m the hero.” Tony loves his acronyms.” EDITH says and I smile sadly and Peter chuckled**

**“Yeah, he did.” Peter says**

**“I have access to the entire Stark Global Security network including multiple defense satellites as well as back does to all major telecommunication networks.” EDITH says and Peter looked extremely confused and just really intrigued**

**“Lemme see.” I said and he took the glasses off and gave me them “EDITH?” I ask**

**“Hello, Aria.” EDITH says and I see pictures showing what everyone is doing on their phones while we’re on the bus. Mr. Dell: ‘The History of Witchcraft.’ Alright that’s weird. A student that I don't know the name of: ‘Text: Hey Mom, Venice was crazy! Can you transfer me more money?’ I scoff, rich scumbag. Mr. Harrington: ‘Text: Looks like things are finally looking up! Finally some good luck’ Huh wonder who that’s for. Dimitri is just encrypted so there’s nothing for him. Brad: ‘Internet search: Prague romantic . . .’ Alright don’t need to look at that. I look over to Renjun: ‘Internet search: Gifts to get in Prague’ Aww sweet! I looked back over to see Flash’s: ‘Text: Mother, have not heard from you or father in days’ Oh well, that’s kind of depressing.**

**“Is MJ texting?” Peter asked and I looked over at him and I hit him on the shoulder**

**“No. Don’t look at it. That’s–that’s wrong. That’s wrong.” I say and I turned my head to see Betty and Ned who were sitting right next to each other and they were texting. Ned: ‘Text: Miss you’. Betty: ‘Text: Miss you more’. I looked at them bemused and I felt like throwing up “Okay, take these back, before I actually hurl right on this bus.” I say as I give Peter the glasses back**

**“What did you see?” Peter asked me and I look at him**

**“You don’t want to know.” I tell him and I shudder at what I just witnessed. Who in the hell, texts someone while they’re sitting right next to each other? I’m probably going to have to bleach that out of my brain.**

**“Are you okay?” Renjun asked me and I looked at him, and I smile nervously**

**“Hehe, I just saw something gross, but I’m okay.” I say and I just start to space out as the bus keeps driving through this winding road.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. 🕸️𝟪🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**The bus had stopped at this rest stop, for us to use the bathroom, since we have been on the bus for some time. “Petrol and toilets. Ten minutes!” Dimitri exclaims and we started to make our way off the bus**

**“Flash Mob, this is what we doing out here . . .” Flash says as he was live streaming - as usual. God kill me now.**

**“Toilet, toilet, toilet. Which way to the toilet?” Mr. Dell asked frantically, and Renjun walked in front of me and walked off the bus quickly, as I’m pretty sure he had to use the bathroom.**

**“Ten minutes everyone! Dimitri, where exactly are we?” Harrington asked Dimitri and Dimitri doesn’t respond “Okay, I’ll figure it out.” Harrington says, and me and Peter went to walk off the bus, but Dimitri stopped us**

**“What?” I ask him, and he then he motioned over to a building, and me and Peter walked over to the building to see two stern looking people waiting for us**

**“Hello.” Peter says nervously**

**“Close the door.” The female agent says with a slight accent, and I closed the door**

**“Um...I’m Peter Parker . . .” Peter introduced handing his hand out to shake**

**“I’m Aria Parker.” I say**

**“Doyoung. Now take off your clothes.” He says and I was just feeling very uncomfortable**

**“Excuse me?” I ask him**

**“You guys told Fury Spider-Man and Spider-Girl cannot be seen in Europe. So me and my boyfriend made you two this another suit.” The female agent says and we take the suit**

**“Oh, uh, thank you. We’re sure it fits fine we don’t need to try–” Peter’s words get cut off by Doyoung**

**“Take off your clothes.” He says like he insists**

**“Okay . . .” I say to myself and Peter put our backpack’s down “Sure.” I continue, as I unzipped my jacket, and Peter starts to unbutton his pants - well this is embarrassing “It’s a little embarrassing.” I say**

**“Now! Hurry up!” The female agent exclaimed, rushing the both of us**

**“This is weird.” Peter states, as he pulls his pants down slightly, and I unzip my shirt, and I go to take it off, until I hear the door open, and I turn around to see Brad - shit!**

**“No, no, no. Don’t–” I exclaim to the female agent and Doyoung as I saw they were going to take their guns out**

**“Whoa!” Brad exclaimed and I covered myself with my jacket**

**“Uh . . .” Peter stammered**

**“Sorry? Uh, I thought this was the bathroom.” Brad says**

**“This is not what it looks like. Just–” I say but Brad cuts my words off**

**“Yeah.” Brad says and he took a picture with his phone - what the hell?**

**“What’re you doing? Brad?” I ask him**

**“I’ll leave you guys alone.” Brad says and walked out, and Doyoung and the woman pulled their guns out, and I grabbed my shirt, and I put it on quickly**

**“Oh my god. Don’t shoot anybody!” I exclaimed, and I grabbed my backpack and jacket “Brad!” I exclaimed and me and Peter ran out of the building, trying to get our clothes back together**

**“It's not what it looks like, buddy!” Peter told Brad as he was zipping up his pants, and I had zipped up my shirt all the way**

**“Hey, man, look, that’s–” I say but he cut me off again**

**“Look, Peter, look, Aria, I’m not here to judge your life’s choices, dude. If you guys wanna hook up with some random European chick and guy on our school trip, that’s on you two.” Brad says and I was confused and Brad looked at me “I’m just surprised that you decided to cheat on Renjun, knowing how much you guys are together.” Brad told me and I curse in my head. Great, now he thinks I’m cheating on Renjun!**

**“No, that’s not what that was. Honestly.” Peter says defending the both of us - but mostly me**

**“I can’t pretend I didn’t see what I just saw. I know you’re trying to get with MJ. It’s obvious. But I like her too.” Brad told Peter and Brad had looked over at me again “I’m just disappointed that you are taking advantage of Renjun’s feelings.” Brad says and I scoff softly**

**“Wait a minute. Hey, hey. You cannot show her or Renjun that photo, dude. C’mon.” I say**

**“I’m sorry, Aria. I have to. They deserve the truth.” Brad says and walks off**

**“Okay, get your one foot in front of the other, and everybody back on the bus.” Mr. Dell says as he walks out of the bathroom, and I just groaned out of frustration, and I see Renjun walk up to us**

**“I can feel your frustration from a mile away. What's wrong?” Renjun asked me and I sighed**

**“Okay, so there were two agents in there, and they got me and Peter new suits so we wouldn’t be recognized. And they told us to undress in front of them, and Brad had walked in on us, and he took a picture, and he’s planning to show it to both you and MJ because Brad thinks I’m cheating on you.” I explained to Renjun and I put my hands over my face in frustration and Renjun looked pretty fumed**

**“What an asshole! I knew that dick was capable of something.” Renjun snaps and he looks over at me and sigh softly “I know this isn't your guys’ fault. And if he tries to show the photo to me, I’m gonna call that bitch out.” Renjun told me and I chuckled**

**“Alright, let’s get back on the bus.” I say, and we three walked back on the bus**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**I had my head against Renjun’s arm, while I was side eyeing Brad, and he was looking at his phone, but also giving me and Renjun the death look. I can’t wait to freaking punch him in the face. We were sitting in a seat behind Peter and by the tone of his voice I knew he had put those glasses back on “EDITH?” Peter asked**

**“Hello, Peter. How can I help you?” EDITH asked**

**“Okay, so, there’s this guy in my class who’s trying to ruin everything with MJ -” Peter says softly and EDITH cuts his words off**

**“Peter, I’m having difficulty hearing you. Can you please speak up.” EDITH says**

**“Um, Brad Davis. He has a photo of me and Aria -” Peter says**

**“Brad Davis. Is he a target?” EDITH asked and I looked over at Renjun**

**“Is Brad a target?” Peter asked and he then looked back at Brad “Yeah, he’s a target, he’s a target.” Peter says - what the hell is he doing?**

**“Copy that. Target is Brad Davis. Initiating strike.” EDITH says and I widened my eyes**

**“Initiating what now?” I ask**

**“Enter said point determined. Releasing kill vehicle.” EDITH says and I widened my eyes**

**“EDITH -” Peter states**

**“Peter, what did you do?” I ask him and he looked at me and I then look at Renjun**

**“What’s happening?” Renjun asked me and I sighed**

**“Peter did something stupid, that’s what’s happening.” I say and I take the glasses from Peter, and I put them on “Look the guy may be an ass, but you don’t have to kill him.” I whisper to Peter**

**“What?” Renjun asked, and me, Peter, and Renjun turn around to see something flying towards the bus - and it was a drone**

**“Oh my god.” Me and Peter whispered**

**“Dope glasses, Aria. How’d you pay for these?” Flash asked as he took the glasses from me**

**“Flash, give them back.” I say trying to reach for the glasses**

**“No, no, I’m actually paying you a compliment.” Flash says and I tried to get them, but I accidentally slapped Flash in the face, knocking him out cold.**

**“I don’t regret that.” I whisper and I take the glasses off his face and gave them back to Peter**

**“EDITH, don’t kill Brad.” Peter whispered**

**“Peter, do you want me to cancel the drone strike on Brad Davis?” EDITH asked**

**“Did your sister just punch Flash?” A student asked Peter**

**“No.” Peter told her**

**“Firing.” EDITH says and she mistook that for Peter’s answer and I groaned softly**

**“Hang on, Renjun.” I said and he nodded and I shot a web at the steering wheel and I pulled back, causing the bus to lose control for a couple seconds, and causing everyone on the bus to panic a little and I saw the drone bullet hit the drivers side mirror.**

**“EDITH?” Peter asked but got no response as he was not wearing the glasses, and I look down and I saw the glasses were on the steps, and I picked them up and gave them back to Peter**

**“Commencing second strike.” EDITH says**

**“Peter, Aria. Put your fanny in your seats and buckle up right now.” Harrington says and I look at Peter for an excuse - thank god he got one!**

**“Look at the baby mountain goats!” Peter exclaimed**

**“Baby mountain goats?” Harrington asked and that got everyone to look out the window for so called baby mountain goats**

**“Go, Aria.” Peter whispered, and I jumped up out of the top window of the bus, and I had shot two webs at the drone, one web attached itself to the rock and the back of the drone, and another web attached itself to the front of the drone, and it pulled the drone back, causing it to malfunction a little, and break. I then jumped back down as I knew my work was done, and I see everyone looking back from the window confused**

**“Didn’t see any mountain goats.” Harrington says bummed**

**“You missed 'em.” I say to him**

**“I know you think, none of us had noticed, Aria -” Betty starts**

**“What?” I ask her in confusion and fear**

**“But your new look, I love it.” She continued and I then looked down at my hair, and it was a mess from the wind, and down at my clothes, which were disheveled, and I had nodded. “Right, babe?” Betty asked Ned**

**“Thanks.” I whisper softly**

**“Yeah.” Ned says agreeing “It’s so classy, like almost European.” Ned continued and I slump back down next to Renjun, and Peter does the same thing**

**“Okay, let’s try that again.” Peter says, and I look back to Brad who sitting next to MJ going through his phone, probably trying to show her the photo**

**“This is so weird, it was right here on my phone.” Brad says in confusion**

**“Yeah, weird.” MJ says and she glanced at us, and I looked at Renjun and I gave him a high five - well that could’ve possibly ended my relationship.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!!!**

**Haha so I had to go off by memory with the drone strike part, since the transcript, I’ve been using for this movie, is not completely finished yet, and I’m just ah! Stressed!**

**I dnf’d a movie yesterday, because they killed a character I liked and I shed literal tears and I was just saddened by the movie! (and it was Tom Holland’s character in the movie. Call me pathetic, I know, I know, but I was just really traumatized by it, that I couldn’t finish it.)**

**But anyway, this story is kinda moving slower than I thought it would be - but it’s cause I’ve been so busy with online school, and other stuff. But I plan to have the story done at least this weekend, if all goes well!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. 🕸️𝟫🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

***PRAGUE, CZECH REPUBLIC***

**We were finally in Prague, and I realized how beautiful it was, but knowing that there is going to be another elemental fight here is worrying me a little bit. I just don’t know if I’m ready to take on this big thing. I mean I know we took on Thanos and his army, but there was a lot more people to help us. But, now? We’re on our own. I don’t know if I can handle this. The bus had stopped at a hotel, and we walked in, and oh my god, this place is fancy - too fancy for my liking. “Whoa, this place is fancy.” Betty says**

**“Yeah, so why are we here?” A student asked**

**“Speak for yourself, I’m home.” Flash says, and I scoff softly, yeah we get it, Flash, you’re rich, you don’t have to rub it in, in everyone’s faces!**

**“What can I say? The squeaky wheel gets the upgrade grease. Uh, alright everyone get settled in, rest up, because tonight - big surprise, is Prague’s annual, carnival of lights.” Harrington says, and everyone got excited while I see Peter walk off with his phone against his ear, and me and Renjun follow him, and I hear my phone buzz, and I saw an unknown number and I answered it**

**“Hello?” I ask**

**‘Aria, it’s Jisung. So there is an earpiece with your and Peter’s suit, put it on and wait for your instructions. Do you understand?’ Jisung says**

**“Yeah, I do.” I say to him**

**‘Good.’ Jisung says and hanged up and I look at Peter and I sighed, and I see Ned walk over to us**

**“Hey, guys. Look, I am so sorry, if I seem like I’m preoccupied with my relationship. You know, I’m still your guy-in-the-chair-” Ned says but Peter cuts him off**

**“No, no, no. It’s all good, don’t worry about it.” Peter says reassuring him**

**“Okay. Great. Right.” Ned says smiling and then he gets a little serious “So, what’s the status on the elementals thing? Where’s it gonna happen?” Ned asked and I sigh**

**“Uh, here in the city.” I say**

**“Aria, we’re here!” Ned whispered**

**“I know. I know. It’s not good, but we’re figuring it out.” I tell him**

**“You three have to do something, Aria, please. We’re all counting on you guys.” Ned says and that unexpected weight gets dropped right on me, and I feel like I’m starting to suffocate.**

**“Ned.” Betty calls motioning Ned over**

**“Yeah. Yeah, babe.” Ned says and walks back over to Betty, and I sigh shakily**

**“Well, that didn’t make me feel nervous at all.” Renjun says**

**“Good news is that we all got our own rooms.” Harrington says, giving out room keys, and that causes the students to cheer, and I felt my anxiety levels rise.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**“Parker? Parker!” Fury calls and we look at him. We were back in an underground base, to go over the plan on how to get rid of the elementals once and for all, so me, Peter, and Renjun could have fun on this vacation, but no matter where we go, trouble follows.**

**“Yes sir?” I ask**

**“That thing is going to be here in a few hours. Are we boring you three?” Fury asked and I felt my anxiety levels rise a little, just like back at the hotel**

**“They’re not bored. They’re just thinking about how you kidnapped them.” Beck says and I look at Renjun, and I take his hand in mine**

**“They had obstacles. I removed them.” Fury told Beck**

**“Dammit! They still won’t evacuate the city.” Jisung says and Fury scoffed**

**“Idiots.” Fury mumbled “So, what’s the plan Parker and Huang?” Fury asked us**

**“Me and Aria, will be in the cathedral tower, keeping watch of the fire monster. When that shows up, Renjun will radio you guys, and that leads to Beck, Aria, and I -” Peter says but Beck cut his words off**

**“My name is Mysterio.” Beck says and I smile softly**

**“- That’s when Mysterio, Aria, and I move in.” Peter finished**

**“Peter, Aria, Renjun, listen to me. The best hope you have, the only hope is to stop it here now, no matter what the cost.” Beck says and I stare at Renjun, and he looked pretty confused on what he was saying “Move it away from civilians if you guys can, but most importantly keep it away from metal. If it gets too big, it’ll be able to draw power from the earth’s core, after that there is no way to stop it.” Beck continued and I just felt myself get scared a little bit - well this is a lot of pressure.**

**“Hey, man, our friends are here, and I uh I can’t help but think that we’re putting them in danger -” I say but Fury cuts me off**

**“You’re worried about us hurting your friends? You? You two called a drone strike on your own school tour bus. Stark, gave you two, a multi billion AR tactical intelligent system, and the first thing you do with it, is try to blow up your friends. It’s clear to me you two were not ready for this!” Fury lectured, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes - there goes that responsibility in my head again ‘Aria, I expected you to be more responsible, and keep you and your brother out of trouble. I trusted you with that, but it looked like that was a mistake.’ Great. Great. That’s just great. A couple of tears rolled down my face and I wiped it away, and I sigh shakily**

**“Thanks for that.” I say softly, and I walked off, with Peter following me**

**“You know, that was a dick move.” I hear Renjun’s voice, and then footsteps indicating he was following me also. Everything is still weighing me down, and I told myself I was going to be stronger, but I don’t think I can. This pressure is getting to me, and I don’t think I can do this, I just - I just - I’m scared.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!** ********

**Fury is a little bit of an ass!!**

**But still again, I had to go off by memory, since this scene was not in the Transcript, but hoping by next chapter, it should be normal!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. 🕸️𝟣𝟢🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**All three of us were sitting on the rooftop ledge alone, and I just had to control my breathing, so my sobs wouldn’t come out right in front of Fury, Jisung, or hell Mysterio. I hate that I almost looked weak in front of those guys, they’re probably going to think I’m not suit enough for this. But speak of the devil, here comes, Mysterio, and I saw he had his fishbowl helmet on “Look, Fury asked me to come up here and see how you were doing. He just, he felt bad about snapping at you.” Beck says and I look up at him**

**“Really?” I ask hopeful**

**“You guys do have sarcasm on this earth, right?” Mysterio asked and I chuckled “How are you guys feeling?” He asked us**

**“I didn't think I was gonna have to save the world this summer. I know that makes me sound like such a jerk. I just... I had this plan with this girl that I really like, and...now it's all ruined.” Peter says and I sighed softly**

**“Yeah, me too. I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend, since the only actual quality time we spend together, is saving the world from going to hell. Ugh, it makes me sound like an ass, but I just want to do one normal date with the person I care about.” I say placing my hand on Renjun’s and Beck sits down next to us**

**“You're not a jerk for wanting a normal life, kid. It's a hard path. You see things, you three do things... Make choices. People look up to you guys... Even if you win a battle sometimes, they die. I like you, Peter, Aria, and Renjun. You're good kids. There's a part of me that wants me to tell you three, just... turn around, run away from all this. And then, there's another part of me that knows what we're about to fight. What's at stake. And I'm glad you three are here.” Beck told us**

**“We do too.” I said to him and I felt worried “But . . .” I say and he cuts my words off**

**“You’re worried about your friends.” Beck says and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah. I just always feel like we’re putting them in danger.” Peter says**

**“Look, just... Get them inside and keep them in a safe place, for just a few hours. It'll be all right.” Beck told him and I sighed and nodded**

**“It's really nice... to have somebody to talk to about, superhero stuff, you know? Someone, other than people who know about it.” I say**

**“Anytime. And hey... We survive this, you three'll have all summer to kill Brad.” Beck says and I chuckled**

**“See you out there.” Renjun says**

**“Alright.” Beck says, and all three of us jump down, startling an old couple walking up the stairs**

**“Scusi . . . sorry that’s Italian.” Peter says and I just hit him on the shoulder**

**“You need to work on your languages.” I say to him, and he pulled the glasses out from his backpack**

**“EDITH?” He called and the glasses lit up and I sigh in relief**

**“Hello, Peter.” She greeted**

**“Hey, uh, I need to find a way to keep my friends inside for the next few hours.” Peter says**

**“Let’s see what we can do.” EDITH says, . . . let’s hope this goes well.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We were sitting in the hotel lobby, while class had themselves covered in glowsticks in all different variations, while I was just holding on to a dim circled glowstick, I had my leg bouncing up and down in anticipation as we waited for the teachers.**

**“Would you calm down?” Peter asked me in a whisper and I looked at him**

**“I’m nervous.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Well then, would you stop? Because when you get nervous I get nervous, and when I get nervous Renjun gets nervous, and then we’re all doomed.” Peter told me and I sighed annoyed and I tried my best to calm my nerves down, and I see Harrington and Mr. Dell walk up to us**

**“Good news, we’re going to the opera!” Harrington exclaimed and I sigh in relief - thank god, something that is long and boring as hell.**

**“Opera?” All the students clamored**

**“Don’t look at me.” Mr. Dell says to the kids, but I just gave Peter a secret high five**

**“What happened to the carnival?” MJ asked**

**“Oh, this is upgrade living guys. Come on, the tour company just gave us these tickets, for free.” Harrington says, and Ned looked over at me, Renjun, and Peter and all three of us nodded and Ned nodded “Do you have any idea how much opera tickets cost?” Harrington asked**

**“No. Because none of us have ever wanted to go to the opera ever.” Flash states**

**“Well, I think this is going to be cultural envisage for us.” Ned says**

**“Thank you, Ned.” Harrington told Ned “Everyone this is going to be - maybe - the best four hours of our whole trip.” Harrington says**

**“Four hours?!” The students exclaimed, while me, Peter, Renjun, and Ned were just not fazed by it - oh boy, this better work out.**

**“Guys, I think it’s going to be really fun, seriously.” Ned says and I sighed softly - this is going to work it has to. It just has to. I don’t know what I would do if this didn’t work. I just can’t lose anyone else.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I planned everything out before I started writing, which was the best thing I could’ve done, because I think I can actually do this!!**

**There are only 7 chapters left of this book!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. 🕸️𝟣𝟣🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were walking up the street, while everyone was wearing costumes and looking cool, and there were fireworks going off, and I grabbed on to Renjun’s hand and held on tightly “I bet now you’re all happy that I made you pack a nice outfit.” Harrington says**

**“Yeah, because we much rather go to a four opera, instead of the biggest party in the world!” Flash exclaimed**

**“Again, don’t look at me.” Mr. Dell says and I sigh shakily**

**“Hey, calm down, I can hear your heart go crazy.” Renjun whispered to me and I tried to calm my nerves down and I shake them away and I nodded**

**‘Parker, do you copy? Call check 1 2’ Hill says in my ear piece and I look at Renjun and I sighed**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We walked in the opera house, and it was pretty empty - probably because of the carnival - no it’s definitely because of the carnival. “Okay, here we are. Beat the rush.” Harrington says**

**“They had to rush out.” Mr. Dell says**

**“Well lucky for us, we got the best seats in the house.” Harrington says, indicating that they got the front seats.**

**“I’ll save you a seat.” Brad told MJ and MJ looked pretty confused but still smiled anyway**

**“You look really pretty.” Peter told MJ, oh boy here we go**

**“Therefore I have value?” MJ asked and I see Peter’s eyes go wide**

**“No. No, that’s not what I mean at all. I just --” Peter said panicking a little bit but thank god MJ cut him off**

**“I’m messing with you.” MJ says and Peter sighed in relief “Thank you.” MJ thanked**

**“You’re welcome.” Peter says**

**“You look pretty too.” MJ says**

**“Thank you.” Peter thanked and I look over at Renjun**

**“Were we this awkward with each other?” I ask in a whisper**

**“Worse.” Renjun whispered back**

**“Oh my gosh, opera glasses!” Betty exclaimed and I look over at them**

**“So cute!” Ned exclaimed and they got some opera glasses**

**“Wanna go in on a pair?” MJ asked**

**“You wanna sit next to each other?” Peter asked, and I sighed softly, Peter we’re gonna have to go.**

**“Yeah.” MJ says**

**‘Are you in position?’ Fury asked - shit**

**“No.” Peter says answering Fury’s question but MJ mistook it for Peter’s answer**

**‘Why the hell not?’ Fury asked**

**“Okay. No. You don't want to sit next to me, or you don't want to sit too close?” MJ asked and I could hear Fury ranting and raving in my ear, and I honestly want to get rid of the ear piece**

**“I didn’t mean that.” Peter says and he sighed “You go ahead, and I’ll go grab us a pair.” Peter says**

**“I’ll save you a seat next to me, because there’s still probably a lot of seats up there, so. . .” MJ says awkwardly and I sigh**

**‘Parker!’ Fury exclaimed**

**“We’re coming, don’t get your eye-patch in a twist.” I say and me, Peter, and Renjun turn to leave but we had to talk with Ned first**

**“Hey, we gotta go. Can you just tell MJ that I’m sick or something?” Peter asked**

**“Okay. Be careful. And Peter, Aria, and Renjun, whatever you do, please steer the monster away from the opera house.” Ned says**

**“Yeah, Ned, we know.” Renjun**

**“Gotta go.” I say pulling on Peter’s arm, and we were about to run out, but we stopped as I saw the opera was starting, and Brad got up from his seat, and flipped the both of us off - not seeing Renjun at all, and Peter was about to take a step forward but I grabbed his arm**

**‘Parker! Huang! You better be on your way!’ Fury exclaimed**

**“Coming.” Peter says and we walked out of the opera house**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**As the fireworks from the carnival were still going off, me and Peter were perched up on the cathedral tower, in our new complete dark black suits. “Alright, me and Peter are in position. As soon as I see something Beck, Renjun, will let you know.” I say**

**“Roger that.” Beck says**

**“How’s the suit?” Fury asked us**

**“Uh, the suits are great. It’s awesome. Mine’s a little tight around the ol’ web-shooter -” Peter says and I widened my eyes in disgust**

**“Peter!” Me and Renjun exclaimed**

**“Okay, I’ll shut up.” Peter says**

**‘Energy’s spiking.’ Fury says**

**‘We have seismic activity’ Hill says, and I then see fire rise up from the ground and I just widened my eyes**

**‘Okay, he’s here! Beck, you ready?’ Renjun asked**

**“You know what to do.” Peter says**

**‘On your lead, Spider-Man.’ Beck says, and I saw how the elemental was doing all this destruction, and I see Mysterio jump down in**

**“Renjun, get your ass out of there, now!” I demand**

**‘Way ahead of you.’ Renjun says**

**‘You’re up kids.’ Mysterio says and I look at Peter and we both nod and we then swing over to him, hitting him with some wood, and then holding on to the side of the building on the other side. I webbed a fire hydrant, and Mysterio shot at it with his green powers, and I pulled the fire hydrant up so it would put the fire out, and the elemental just went up in smoke and I couldn’t see anything, but I know one thing’s for sure, it was pissed! The fire elemental walked over to the building we were at, and punched it but, we moved just in time and I had landed on the top of the carousel**

**“Aria, you might want to move!” I heard Renjun’s voice, and I looked up but it was too late as the fire elemental crashed into the carousel sending me flying and hitting my back against a wall, and I saw that he was getting bigger. I see Peter and Renjun run over to me and they help me up off the ground**

**“Go, Beck! He’s got the carousel, he’s getting bigger!” I yell**

**“Aria, are you okay?” Peter asked me and I sighed**

**“No.” I tell him “But, let’s just finish this.” I tell him**

**“Night Monkey, help!” I hear a voice yell - what the hell? I then look up to see Betty and Ned in the Ferris wheel - stuck**

**“Shit.” I say and I turn around to see the fire elemental getting bigger, and roaring as it started to walk over here, and I shot my webs at it, but it just burned to the quick touch - shit! The fire elemental was about to punch us down with it’s fire fist, but Mysterio had protected us with a shield.**

**“On to plan B?” Mysterio asked**

**“Yeah, we have to hit him with something he can’t absorb!” I yell**

**“I’ll go left, you guys go right.” Mysterio told us and we nodded “Now!” He yelled and all of us went into our assigned directions, and the fire monster began to fire at us, but we ran away from the fire that was being shot at us and we shot a web up and swung over a roof and swung over the fire elemental, and I swung a rock over to the elemental**

**“Okay shoot him!” Renjun yelled and Beck shot at the elemental causing it to break a little bit, and I swung over to the light post**

**“That hurt him! Keep it coming!” Beck exclaimed and me and Peter webbed up a couple of big rocks and threw it at the monster**

**“Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Ren, keep your distance!” Mysterio told us**

**“We’re trying!” I yell**

**“Can’t let him get near the Ferris wheel!” Beck yelled**

**“Okay.” Peter says**

**“We’re on it!” Renjun exclaimed and just as he said that the fire elemental hit us causing us to hit into a truck bumper. The elemental had punched the ground causing it to crack and crumble and causing the Ferris wheel to tip a little bit, causing Betty and Ned to scream, and the fire elemental went to go over to them, but Mysterio was holding it back and me, Peter, and Renjun were running to the Ferris wheel, and I shot a web at the Ferris wheel but it was stopped by something**

**“What the hell?!” I exclaimed and I threw whatever that was caught on the web and I heard the screaming and I turned my head to see Betty and Ned still up in the Ferris wheel “Peter, do something.” I say and he nodded**

**“On it.” Peter says to me and he began to web the Ferris wheel up, to get all the strong points, so the Ferris wheel wouldn’t tip over and fall and I see Mysterio shoot the fire monster back and I sigh in relief**

**“That’s it! Nice! Nice! You got him!” I yelled but then I saw a metal scaffolding just fall on it, and I then felt my heart just stop for a second as I saw the fire elemental just get bigger.**

**“Whatever happens, I’m glad we met.” Beck says to Peter**

**“Beck, what are you doing?” I ask him**

**“What I should’ve done last time.” Beck says to me and he has all this power go to him**

**“Beck, don’t do it!” Peter yelled, and then Beck went over and flew inside the fire elemental - what the hell?**

**“Beck!” Renjun called, and I see the fire elemental turn green, and it just exploded and turned into little green dust particles. I looked over to see Beck lying on the ground, and me, Peter, and Renjun ran over to him**

**“Mr. Beck?” I asked and he looked up at us “Oh, thank god.” I say in relief and I helped him up off the ground, and I see Fury, Jisung, Hill, and Dimitri walk over to us**

**“So it’s over?” Hill asked**

**“That was the last of them.” Beck says**

**“But not the last threat, we’ll ever face. We need to stay vigilant. There’s a void in this world for someone like you. Hill, Jisung, and I are going to Interpol headquarters in Berlin tomorrow, you should join us.” Fury says**

**“Thank you. I just might take you up on that.” Beck says as he shook Fury’s hand and Fury looked over at us**

**“You got gifts Parker and Huang, but you guys didn’t want to be here -” Fury says Peter cut him off**

**“Mr. Fury I-I--” Peter stammered but Fury cut him off**

**“We would love to have you in Berlin too, but you three got to decide whether you guys are going to step up or not. Stark, chose you three. He made you guys Avengers, I need that. The world needs that. Maybe Stark was wrong. Was he? The choice is yours.” Fury says, and he walked away, and I felt my eyes well up with tears, but this time I couldn’t stop them from falling, I just let a couple of them slip down my face, but I really didn’t care. This is all just too much for me to handle. Beck then walked up to us, and he patted us on the shoulder**

**“Let’s get a drink.” Beck says and I widen my eyes**

**“But, we’re not twenty-one.” I say to him**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**I have a new story out, called White Night, and I would really appreciate it if you decided to read it. I’m already working on the 5th chapter of that book, and that book will go by quick, quicker than this one haha!!**

**But anyway, there are only 6 more chapters left!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. 🕸️𝟣𝟤🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We were sitting in the bar, while Beck had some type of alcohol, we had non-alcoholic drinks. Peter had a lemonade, and me and Renjun just had a soda. “Hey. You gotta celebrate, you three did something good tonight.” Beck told us and I sighed and shook my head**

**“Yeah, right. Fury, was right, you know? Tony did a lot for us, so we owe it to him. To everybody.” I say**

**“Do you, guys?” Beck asked and I sighed**

**“Yeah. I mean, Mr. Stark gave us the chance to be more, wanted us to be better than him, and Fury just wants us to live up to that.” Peter says**

**“Peter, Aria, Renjun, what do you guys want?” Beck asked**

**“What do you mean?” Renjun asked him, but all three of us were thinking the same exact thing**

**“What do you guys want?” Beck asked again**

**“We don’t know.” Peter answered**

**“What do you guys want? You, Peter and Aria Parker, and Huang Renjun, now, I know you guys are thinking about it-” Beck says but I cut him off**

**“We want to go on our trip, right? We want to go back on our trip with our friends.” I say to him**

**“I want to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, with the girl who I really like, and tell her how I feel . . . and give her a kiss.” Peter says**

**“Ooh.” Beck says teasing and that caused us to laugh a little**

**“Shut up, man.” Peter says while laughing a little bit**

**“You’re not going to do that are you?” Beck asked**

**“No, I can’t.” Peter says**

**“Why not?” Beck asked**

**“In case you haven’t noticed, we have too much of a responsibility.” I say and this woman picked up the glasses from the floor and gave them back to Peter**

**“Oh, my god. Thank you so much.” Peter says**

**“What are those? Are those the-” Beck says but Peter cuts him off**

**“The EDITH glasses, yeah.” Peter says**

**“And they were on the floor?” Beck asked “Try them on, let’s see how they look on you.” Beck told Peter**

**“Yeah?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah.” Beck confirmed and Peter tried the glasses on and he looked at Beck**

**“I actually really like them.” Peter says**

**“Us too.” Me and Renjun say**

**“Can I be completely honest with you?” Beck asked**

**“Please.” Peter says**

**“They look really stupid.” Beck told Peter, and I just frowned at the confidence kill that he just gave him - what the hell was that about?**

**“Oh.” Peter mumbled**

**“But maybe they have a contact lense version of them.” Beck says and I rolled my eyes, something’s off about him, but I just can’t place it right.**

**“You try them on.” Peter says to Beck and me and Renjun look at each other, and we both have that same look, worry.**

**“No, come on.” Beck says while laughing a little bit**

**“Try them on.” Peter says insisting**

**“I don’t want to try them on.” Beck says**

**“Just try them on.” Peter told him, and then Beck took the glasses from him, and he tried them on, and I just got this intense weird feeling in my gut, like saying that we shouldn’t have let him try them on.**

**“What do you think, kids?” Beck asked and I looked at Renjun and he just looked worried, and I had the same look.**

**“Next Tony Stark, I trust you.” Peter mumbled - what? “For the next Tony Stark, I trust you.” Peter said a little louder, what is he doing?**

**“What?” Beck asked**

**“Mr. Stark, left us a message with those glasses: For the next Tony Stark, I trust you.” Peter says**

**“I’m still not following.” Beck says, yeah me neither. "How many lemonades have you had?” Beck asked Peter**

**“He knew every mistake we ever made. Okay? So he must’ve known that we were not ready for something like this.” Peter says, what is he on about?**

**“Why would he give it to you guys?” Beck asked**

**“Because maybe he didn’t trust us to have EDITH, he just trusted us to pick who should.” Peter says, and I widen my eyes, that is not what he meant! “It made so much more sense, he always knew that we would do what’s right, and he’s not going to give them to Fury, because Fury would just give himself EDITH.” Peter continued, this is so stupid!**

**“You’re probably right about that.” Beck says, and I just took a hold of Renjun’s hand**

**“Right, so the world needs the next Iron man, and it’s not going to be us, I mean we’re just three sixteen year old kids, from Queens. It needs to be an adult with some experience, and is good like Tony Stark. Like you.” Peter says and I widened my eyes, wait what? Are you seriously going to give him those glasses?!**

**“No, Peter, come on. No.” Beck says and I sigh in relief, and I then see Peter put the glasses on**

**“EDITH?” Peter called and I widened my eyes again - shit!**

**“Hello, Peter.” EDITH says**

**“Hi, yeah, um, I like to transfer your control over to Quentin Beck.” Peter says and I nearly choke on my soda, what is he doing?**

**“Peter, what are you doing?” Beck asked**

**“Doing the right thing.” Peter says and I look over at Renjun**

**“It doesn't feel right.” I whisper to Renjun and he nodded**

**“Any transfer will require confirmation.” EDITH says**

**“Stark gave YOU guys the glasses.” Beck says and Peter faced him**

**“Stark, gave me a choice. It’s my choice to make, okay, and I’m gonna make it. Look you’re a soldier, you’re a leader. You stopped the elementals, you saved me and my sister's life. You saved the world. Okay? He’d want you to have them.” Peter told him**

**“Waiting for confirmation.” EDITH says**

**“Confirmed.” Peter states, and I just felt something in my heart just drop. Peter took off the glasses and he handed them over to Beck “Welcome to the Avengers.” Peter says, and I look at Renjun and he was just shocked that Peter actually did this, and to be honest, I am too. Beck put the glasses on, and I just felt my stomach churn. “They look good on you.” Peter says, and I squeezed Renjun’s hand for support**

**“Thank you, it’s an honor.” Beck says**

**“Yeah.” Peter muttered and he then stood up, and that caused me and Renjun to stand up, but it just felt like my legs would give in “Mr. Stark, would’ve really liked you.” Peter says**

**“Where are you guys, headed?” Beck asked**

**“I’m gonna go find MJ, I don’t know about these two.” Peter says and I sighed**

**“Good luck, kids.” Beck says, yeah we’re going to need it “I’ll give you about a 50/50 chance, you’re pretty awkward.” Beck continued, and I almost let out a chuckle - almost.**

**“Yeah.” Peter says and we begin to walk to the door “See you later, man.” Peter says and we opened the door**

**“See ya.” Beck says, and we walked outside, and I felt the fresh air, but the levels of my anxiety were still there. Something just doesn’t feel right.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**Oop, Aria is getting a little suspicious!!**

**There are 5 chapters left!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. 🕸️𝟣𝟥🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Me, Peter, and Renjun walked back inside the hotel, and I still had this feeling just sitting with me, and I really couldn’t understand why, what is happening? I see Ned walk out and he was wearing a bathrobe “Peter, Aria, Renjun, oh my god!” Ned exclaimed and he hugged all three of us “We almost died.” Ned says and I sigh and we pull away from him**

**“It’s fine. It’s fine. Hey, guess what we’re done with the mission.” Peter told Ned and Ned frowned**

**“Dude, the trips over.” Ned says and I widened my eyes - what?**

**“What?” Me and Renjun ask**

**“There’s monsters coming out of the ground everywhere we go, so of course our parents would want us home.” Ned says and I sigh sadly**

**“Please don’t put me on hold!” Harrington exclaimed and he saw us and he was in a state of relief “Oh, Peter, Aria, Renjun, you’re not dead!” He said in relief and hugged all three of us for a second and I was just awkward “Oh, my god. Yes. Good. Stay here, don’t die. Put some clothes on! We’re booking flights!” Harrington rambled and I was just really dumbfounded and I see Mr. Dell walk over to us**

**“Came for Science, we’re leaving because of witches. Welcome to the new dark ages.” Mr. Dell says and I look at Renjun and he was confused**

**“What the hell is wrong with everyone?” Renjun asked**

**“What is going on?” I ask**

**“We’re going home in the morning.” Ned says and I sighed annoyed**

**“No, no, no, all the elementals are gone.” Peter says**

**“Ned!” I hear Betty call and I look over at her**

**“Coming, sweetie.” Ned says and he walked off and I sighed**

**“Can you guys keep it down? I’m live streaming.” Flash says and I turned to him**

**“Flash, who gives a crap about your stupid live stream?” I ask him and he looked offended as he just closed the door**

**“Hey.” I hear MJ and we all turn around**

**“Hi.” Peter greets**

**“Where were you guys?” MJ asked**

**“We got lost.” Renjun lied and I nodded**

**“We were worried about you guys.” MJ says and I felt joyed that people actually cared about our well being**

**“Oh.” Peter says**

**“You guys came back.” MJ says and we nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say to her**

**“So, much for Paris right?” She asked**

**“Would’ve been fun.” Peter says**

**“Yeah.” MJ whispered “Night.” MJ says**

**“Night.” Me and Renjun say**

**“You look ni--” Peter was about to complement her but she just shut the door before he could’ve even gotten the word out**

**“Yikes.” I say to him and I pat him on the shoulder, and me and Renjun just walk off from him “So, what now?” I ask Renjun, and he took a hold of my hand, and moved himself right in front of me**

**“I was thinking, we see one romantic thing, before we have to go back to New York.” Renjun suggested and I smile softly at him and he nodded**

**“So, where do you want to go?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“It honestly doesn’t matter, as long as you’re there.” Renjun says and I smiled and got a little flustered**

**“Umm, well, I’ll meet you down in the lobby in ten minutes.” I say, and Renjun pulled me closer**

**“Make it five minutes.” He whispered and I then just felt my heart go up into my throat, this is like when we first met, he’s still making me feel these things.**

**“O-okay.” I say to him and he smiled and he backed away from me, and walked off and I was just really starstrucked**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**I walked down stairs to the lobby, and I saw that the TV was talking about what happened with Mysterio and “Night Monkey” ah! Peter is famous again, and people don’t know it’s him. “You’re famous again.” I say to Peter as I just stand next to him with my arms crossed**

**“Yeah, I didn’t expect the name night monkey, though.” Peter says and I chuckled**

**“Well . . . you get what you get.” I say to him**

**“What are you doing down here?” Peter asked me and I sighed**

**“Waiting for Renjun, you?” I ask**

**“Waiting for MJ.” Peter answered and I chuckled and I see MJ and Renjun walk out of the elevator and I smiled**

**“Good luck, lover boy, you’re gonna need it.” I say to him, and I walked over to Renjun and I grabbed his hand, and we started walking out of the hotel with Peter and MJ following behind us.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**“I can’t believe they’re walking behind us.” Renjun says about Peter and MJ and I turned my head, and I see they were way far back down from us**

**“Well, they’re making sure to keep their distance.” I said to him, and he smiled, and then he stopped walking and I stopped and looked at him “What’s wrong?” I ask him**

**“Aria, you know you could talk to me about anything, you know? You could tell me that something’s wrong.” Renjun says, and I was confused on where he’s going with this**

**“I know, I know. But, Renjun there’s nothing wrong. I’m fine.” I say**

**“Aria, that’s bullshit.” Renjun says and I was just stunned “You think I don’t know what you have been going through? You think I don’t see it? How you can’t have the lights turned off because you’re scared because of the snap? Or how you just have anxiety levels rise at the simple mention of Tony? Or how you sometimes don’t sleep at night? Or how you cry yourself to sleep? Or how you always hold onto me tightly when you are sleeping? I noticed those things, Aria.” Renjun snapped and I sighed shakily**

**“Yeah, I am suffering. I know I should’ve told you, but I thought I could do this on my own.” I say to him with a shaky voice and Renjun sighed**

**“Aria, remember when I told you to not have that weight on your shoulders?” Renjun asked me and I nodded “I meant it for everything. Not just for the responsibility of keeping yourself and Peter out of trouble, I meant for everything.” Renjun says to me and I sighed**

**“Renjun, you say, that I could tell you everything and that I shouldn’t hide what’s going on. But I could really say the same thing about you.” I say and he was confused**

**“What?” He asked me**

**“I noticed how your attitude and demeanor changed over the past eight months. And it’s not like I don’t like living with you, I love living with you, but it’s been eight months since we all came back, and you’re still living with me. Why?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Alright. So uh, when we all came back from the snap, I had gone home the day after, to see if my parents lived in the same house, or even if they were still there, because I really don’t know if they were affected by the snap. So, I walked up to my house, but it was empty, and no one was living in it. I tried to look around the house for my parents, to see if they were somewhere that I couldn’t see. I was getting really worried, so I had called my Uncle to see if he knew where my parents were, and he said - he said - he said that my parents had killed themselves a day after the snap.” Renjun explained tears welling up and leaving his eyes, and I was just so shocked about it. “My parents couldn’t deal with me being gone, since I was their only child, so they did the best possible solution for them to do - kill themselves together.” Renjun continued and then started to cry a little and I just hugged him tightly “I miss them so much.” Renjun cried and I just held on to him tightly**

**“Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask him softly, and I pulled away from him slightly, and I wiped away the remainder of his tears as he started to calm down a little bit.**

**“I just didn’t want to be in a homeless shelter. I know they’re doing good over there, but it’s just - I still wanted a home, you know? I just didn’t want you to give up on me, and put me in a homeless shelter.” Renjun told me and I widened my eyes and I shook my head**

**“No, I would never do that to you. May, would obviously never do that to you either. You’re like family to us, and we don’t turn our back on family.” I say to him as I held on to his face and I leaned my forehead against his, and he sighed in content**

**“I know, I know. I should’ve told you but I was just scared.” Renjun says and I sighed**

**“It’s okay.” I tell him**

**“I’m so lucky that you didn’t -” Renjun says but he got cut off by lightning and like a big black cloud flying over us. "What the hell?” Renjun asked, I look over to see Peter and MJ just standing there shocked**

**“Let’s go.” I said and Renjun started to run over to them and when we made it over to them, they looked over at us “What the hell was that?” I ask**

**“I don’t know.” Peter answered and I looked down and it looked like a projector but it also had my webs attached to it, and it was glowing. Peter then picked it up off the ground**

**“What is it like some kind of projector or something?” MJ asked**

**“Yeah, but it’s really advanced.” Renjun says**

**“It looked so real.” MJ says**

**“Yeah, really real.” Peter says agreeing and I then got it**

**“Wait does that mean that-” MJ starts and me and Peter interrupt**

**“The elementals are fake?” We both asked**

**“But that doesn’t make any sense, because we were there right? There was fire and destruction.” Renjun says and I was just so confused**

**“Who would do something like that?” I ask, and then projector turned on again passing through me, and Renjun pulled my arm back, and I saw it was like a big cloud like monster, which had reached out like it were to hit someone or something and I then see something so weird - Mysterio flying by and shooting his lasers at it. I widened my eyes and now I know that feeling that finally set in. We messed up!**

**“Mysterio?” MJ asked**

**“Shit.” Me and Renjun whispered**

**“I am Spider-Man and I really messed up.” Peter says and I looked at him**

**“Peter!” I exclaimed**

**“Wait - you’re -- you’re being serious right now?” MJ asked**

**“Mhmm.” Peter hummed**

**“You’re not joking with me? You’re a hundred percent serious, because it’s not funny?” MJ says**

**“No, I’m joking. Aria’s Spider-Girl.” Peter says and I look at him**

**“Thanks for exposing me.” I say**

**“Because I was only like sixty-seven percent sure.” MJ says freaking out a little bit, but we have no time for that!**

**“MJ.” Peter says**

**“So, why-why are you guys here--” MJ starts rambling**

**“MJ.” Me and Peter say**

**“Why are you guys on this school trip--” MJ says but I cut her off**

**“MJ, look I know you have a lot of questions, but look we really have to get out of here, okay?” I ask her**

**“Okay. Okay. Can’t believe I figured it out.” MJ says and we started to run back to the hotel room.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**“I can’t believe you gave Beck those glasses, Peter! How could be that stupid?!” I yell at Peter as I closed the curtains of the room**

**“I get it, Aria.” Peter says**

**“He’s probably spying on us right now, or having a drone to come and kill us.” I say and I walked over to the laptop**

**“You guys had access to killer drones?” MJ asked in shock and I begin typing some stuff, so no one can track the computer**

**“Yeah, I didn’t want them, especially after I almost killed Brad.” Peter says and I looked at him**

**“Good job.” I say to him**

**“You almost killed Brad?” MJ asked**

**“He deserved it.” Renjun says**

**“Look, we have to call Mr. Fury and tell him that Beck’s a fraud, but I think he tapped our phones.” Peter says**

**“Okay, so what are you guys gonna do?” MJ asked**

**“Uh, we need our suits.” I say and I grabbed my backpack and I dumped my suit out of it, and Peter did the same thing**

**“And we have to go to Berlin to talk to talk to Mr. Fury in person.” Peter says, and I unzipped my shirt, leaving me in my bra, and I looked over to see Renjun just staring at me**

**“Can you turn around please?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Oh, right, sorry.” Renjun says and he turned around and I got myself undressed and I put my suit on, and in the corner of my eye, I see Ned walk in**

**“Oh, Ned, perfect.” I say zipping up my suit**

**“The costume looks great! For the . . . costume party . . . at the princess castle.” Ned says trying to lie but I just shook my head**

**“She already knows, I told her.” Peter says**

**“He didn’t tell me. I figured it out.” MJ says and Ned nodded**

**“Oh, that’s cool.” Ned says**

**“Like a long time ago.” MJ says**

**“Oh.” Ned says confused and Renjun sighed**

**“Look, Mysterio, is a fraud.” Renjun says**

**“But he saved me and Betty’s lives.” Ned says confused**

**“No, he’s been faking the whole thing with illusion tech.” MJ states**

**“Yeah, he’s using like these hologram projectors.” I say**

**“Whoa, that’s crazy.” Ned says**

**“Yeah.” MJ agreed and she looked at Peter**

**“So you guys were like working the case together or what?” Ned asked**

**“It’s been mostly me.” MJ says**

**“Look, Ned, I need you to call May, get her to call Harrington and say that she wanted us to stay with family in Berlin, until this all blows over. Okay?” Peter says**

**“Got it. Easy.” Ned says**

**“Wow, you guys lie with such ease.” MJ says surprised**

**“It’s all part of the job.” Renjun says**

**“We gotta go.” I say and me and Peter and Renjun went over to the window and I opened the curtains**

**“Uh, wait, the projector.” MJ says “You’re gonna need this.” MJ states and gives the projector to Peter**

**“Don’t tell anyone about this, okay? Anyone who knows is in danger.” I say, and I grabbed a hold of Renjun, and me and Peter swung out the window. I knew something was wrong!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!**

**So Mysterio is a fraud!!! And now you know why Renjun is staying with Aria!!**

**There are only four chapters left!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	16. 🕸️𝟣𝟦🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

***BERLIN, GERMANY***

**We finally made it to Berlin, and we landed in front of a building, in front of a citizen and she looked shocked “Excuse me, do you know where I can -” Peter starts but that girl ran off out of fear “No, wait, I didn’t -- oh man.” Peter says and I sighed**

**“Well, that went well.” I say**

**“I didn’t expect people to be scared.” Renjun says, and me, Peter, and Renjun begin to walk only to be stopped by a car, and the window has rolled down and I see Fury. Oh thank god.**

**“Get in.” Fury says and we get in the car, I get in the passengers' side, and Peter and Renjun are in the back seat. I take off my mask and I sighed**

**“Mr. Fury --” I start but he cut me off**

**“You got a lot of explaining to do.” Fury told me**

**“No, no, listen --” Peter says but Fury cut him off**

**“Wait, until we’re secure.” Fury says and I nodded and I sit back in my seat, and I hear like this beeping, and Fury cleared his throat and I looked at him, and he motioned for the seatbelt, and I nodded, and I went to go put the seat belt on, but it wasn’t pulling down for me, so I pulled at it, but it then broke off the car, and I widened my eyes, and I look at him nervously, and he just rolled his eyes - oh sorry he rolled his eye. I then just drop the broken seat belt, and I just sit back stiff and still.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We walked inside the Interpol building, and we walked inside a room, where Hill and Jisung were “So, you got anything you want to tell us about your girlfriend?” Fury asked**

**“He’s talking about EDITH.” Jisung says for confirmation**

**“Look we know we made a mistake and we’re sorry, but he is not who you think he is. Beck is a liar. Mysterio, the elementals, it’s all fake. He has some sort of illusion tech and that’s how he tricked you guys, and how he tricked Peter into giving him EDITH.” I say and Peter slid the projector on the table**

**“It’s a projector.” Peter says**

**“I pulled it of the fire monster in Prague.” I tell them**

**“So all that death and destruction we witnessed was created by this?” Fury asked pointing at the projector**

**“No, not just this. I think he’s using drones.” Renjun says**

**“If this is true, then Beck’s very dangerous and we need to be smart.” Jisung says**

**“Who else did you tell about this?” Fury asked, and I then feel the hair on the back of the neck stand straight up, as I felt something was coming “Parker? Parker!” Fury exclaimed**

**“What’s wrong?” Hill asked**

**“It’s Beck. He’s here.” Peter says**

**“What?” Jisung asked and I saw the hologram start to disappear, Maria Hill included. The facility is just an abandoned building “Hill?” Jisung asked**

**“No, it's just an ill . . .” I say but a missile goes off behind us, hitting Fury and Jisung and I think killing them “Fury! Jisung!” I yelled as I looked back and saw one of the weaponized drones. It takes another shot, blasting me, Renjun, and Peter through the back wall, causing us to fall several floors down, and hit the ground hard.**

**“** **_Wow, Peter, Aria, and Renjun. Wow. I thought we were close. Fury and Jisung always had to die. But not you guys._ ** **” Beck says**

**“Stop hiding, Beck!” Peter yelled and me and Peter shot some webs at the drones but we missed - I don’t know we missed, we were surrounded by them- oh maybe because it wasn’t real!**

**“** **_I tried to help you walk away. Now you're making me do this… do this… do this…_ ** **” Beck says as an a illusion was activated, and I couldn’t see Peter or Renjun anymore, but I saw I was in the suit Tony made**

**“Renjun? Peter?” I called**

**“** **_You are just a kid._ ** **” Beck says and I see him in front of me and I shoot a web at him, but it came out as green smoke, and then suddenly he was behind me “** **_You wanted to just have quality time with your boyfriend._ ** **” Beck says and I took a punch at him, but it turned out I punched a wall and I just felt pain shoot up through my hand**

**“Help!” I hear Renjun’s voice and i widened my eyes**

**“Renjun.” I say**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**When that illusion had started, I couldn't see Peter or Aria anymore, and I was getting kind of scared here! “** **_You are just a kid, how dare you drag everyone into your mess!_ ** **” Beck yelled and I shot an arrow at him, but it just evaporated into green smoke “** **_You had your girlfriend lie to you for eight months!_ ** **” Beck exclaimed and I saw he was behind me and I threw a punch, but the illusion had wore off, and it turns out I punched a pillar**

**“Renjun!” I hear Aria’s voice and I felt my stomach churn**

**“Aria!” I yelled**

**Peter’s P.O.V**

**Whatever beck had just started, he made it where I couldn’t see my sister or Renjun anymore, he just wanted to mess with us. “** **_You told me, you were just a kid._ ** **” Beck says as he was in front of me and I tried to shoot my webs at him, but it was just green smoke - what the hell? Then all of a sudden he appeared behind me “** **_You told me ,you wanted to run after that girl._ ** **” He says and I went to punch him, but the illusion goes away, and I had punched a brick pillar, feeling some pain go up to my hand, I hear MJ’s voice**

**“Help me!” She yelled**

**“MJ.” I whisper**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I burst through the door, that turned out to be the door to the Eiffel tower, and I was just shocked, and I turned my head to see Renjun “Aria, don’t let me down, like you always do.” Renjun says while he had tears in his eyes and I shook my head**

**“This isn’t real, I know it.” I say**

**“** **_Do you, though?_ ** **” Beck asked as he came out from the moon, and grabbed Renjun by the neck and I widened my eyes**

**“Renjun!” I exclaimed, and Beck then threw him down and I went and dived after him “Renjun!” I yelled**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**I saw that there was a door, and I ran through that, but that door broke loose and fell off, and I saw that I was on the Eiffel Tower - oh great. I turned my head to see Aria standing there and she looked like she was a little dusty, and she was crying “Renjun, save me, just like you couldn’t save me when the snap happened.” She cried and I shook my head**

**“Beck, I know this isn’t real!” I yell and then he came out from the moon and grabbed her by the neck, and I saw how angry she was**

**“** **_Do you, though?_ ** **” He asked**

**“You should’ve saved me.” Aria says with grit in her voice, and Beck had dropped her, there’s no way I’m letting her go this time, so I dove after her**

**“Aria!” I yell**

**Peter’s P.O.V**

**I ran through the door that was in front of me, and it had broken loose and fallen and I realized I was on the Eiffel Tower. What is he planning here? I turned to see MJ looking scared and confused, and I just felt. . . awful. “Peter? What's going on?” She asked and I shook my head, this isn’t real**

**“I know this isn't real.” I say, Mysterio then materializes out of the full moon, grabbing MJ by her neck and I widen my eyes**

**“** **_Do you, though?_ ** **” He asked and then threw her away**

**“MJ!” I yelled, as I dove after her**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**The illusion had disappeared, and I felt myself hit the floor, but I still had Renjun’s screams for help echoing through my head, what the hell is happening? “** **_I don't think you know what's real, Aria... Aria... Aria…_ ** **” Beck says and my name echoed as he said it. Several buildings passed me at incredible speeds. One of the buildings, with a neon sign that says "Queens" above it, stops before me, and I looked at it confused. Mysterio's gigantic fist then punches through it, sending me flying. I fly through the horizon, it also shatters like glass. After falling through some webs, the illusion is briefly lifted**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**The illusion I was just in had disappeared, but I can still hear Aria’s crying echoing in my mind. I don’t really care about this trip now, I just want to go home. “** **_I don't think you know what's real, Renjun . . . Renjun . . . Renjun . . ._ ** **” Beck says and my name sent echoes through my head, and I stood up, just confused out of my mind. Several buildings passed me at some incredible speeds. With one of the buildings, with a neon sign that says "Home" above it, had stopped before me, and I looked at it confused, this is my house, or was my house. What the hell? Mysterio's gigantic fist then punches through it, sending me flying. I fly through the horizon, which also shatters like glass. After falling through some bows, the illusion is briefly lifted**

**Peter’s P.O.V**

**The illusion disappears as I hit the floor, and groan in pain, as MJ screams were echoing in my head. What the hell, is this? “** **_I don't think you know what's real, Peter... Peter... Peter…_ ** **” Beck says, my name started to echo in my head now, and I stood up, and looked around waiting for what was about to happen next. Big mistake. Several buildings pass me at some really incredible speeds. One of the buildings, with a neon sign that says "Queens" above it, stops before me. I look up at it, with just this patch of guilt in my soul, how dare he? Mysterio's gigantic fist then punches through it, sending me flying. I then begin to fly through the horizon, which shatters like a piece of glass. After falling through some webs, the illusion is briefly lifted . . . thank god.**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**“** **_You need to WAKE UP!_ ** **” Beck yelled in a distorted voice as me, Peter, and Renjun landed on the ground, well Peter got to land on the car, and me and Renjun went back first into the ground. We all stood up, and I grabbed on to Renjun’s hand tightly, as I did the same thing with Peter, as we were all breathing anxiously “Are you guys okay?” I ask Peter and Renjun as I look around, and then a dozen drones then fly out of the windows of the building, the illusion continues, and I just had to duck the glass shards that were falling down. Huge shards of glass fall down, surrounding me. It was like I was looking at a mirror, as I was in my suit that Tony made me “** **_I mean, look at yourself._ ** **” Beck says, and I was staring at the glass, and I went over to touch one of them, and the reflection was brought to life**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**When the dozens of drones started to fly out of the building, I knew the illusion was continuing, oh please god no! Glass started to fall, and I shielded myself away from them, but as I tried to move, huge glass shards surrounded me . . . blocking me. I looked at them and it was like I was looking at myself . . . but my reflection had red eyes. What is Beck doing? “** **_I mean, look at yourself._ ** **” Beck says, and I went to go out and touch one, but that was a big mistake, as one of the reflection pulled this deadly smirk, and became real**

**Peter’s P.O.V**

**One second, I was holding on to Aria’s hand, and she was asking us if we were okay, then the next second, I’m dodging and shielding drones and glass shards, as the illusion had started up again. The glass had surrounded me, and I looked around and it was like a mirror staring back at me, but it just didn’t feel right. “** **_I mean, look at yourself._ ** **” Beck states, and I went over to touch at the glass, but the reflection was brought to life . . . oh god.**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**The reflection had come to life, grabbing my hand, as dozens of Spider-Girls hurled themselves on me, pulling at my suit, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. “Help! Renjun! Somebody!” I yelled reaching my hand out like I was trying to save myself, but obviously that wasn’t working**

**“** **_You are just a scared little kid in a sweatsuit!_ ** **” Beck says and the Spider-Girls had suddenly disappeared leaving me in my homemade suit, and I stood up, and I was standing in the ruins of the Captain America statue, but I also the ruins of the Black Widow and Iron Man statues as well. “** **_I created Mysterio to give the world someone to believe in._ ** **” Beck says and I looked up to see his statue just standing, “** **_I control the truth! Mysterio is the truth._ ** **” Beck says, as the last part his voice was slowing down and getting distorted, and he attacked me from behind, shooting lasers at me but I dodged and flipped over them, shooting some webs at him, and I then grabbed him with a web and I pulled only for him to disappear, I had pulled a crane down, which I had avoided, but then the stone arm falls on me, and I screamed for help**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**The dark looking Renjun’s had grabbed on to my hand and they pulled me, and I fell to the ground, as they were pulling at my suit, and I was trying to push them off of me “Get off of me!” I yelled but they had a really strong hold on me**

**“** **_You are just a scared little kid with bows and arrows!_ ** **” Beck yelled, and then all of a sudden the Renjun’s had disappeared, and I looked down to see me in my old old suit - which was just my hoodie that was covering me up - that was a poor excuse for a suit. I mean, come on, I wore jeans, a T-Shirt, and a hoodie, it looked like I was late for school! I looked down at my hands, and I realized I had my bow and my arrows - oldschool bow - just with some high tech arrows. I stood up to find myself standing in ruins of the Captain America statue, but as I looked around I saw the ruins of other statues like Black Widow and Iron Man “** **_I created Mysterio to give the world someone to believe in._ ** **” Beck says and I looked up to see he had his own statue up, and I scoffed a little bit “** **_I control the truth! Mysterio is the truth._ “ Beck says and I heard his voice slowing down a little, and I then felt like someone was behind me, so I flipped over to see lasers shooting at me, and I scoffed, yeah attack someone when they have their back turned, real classy! I kept flipping and dodging Beck’s attacks, and I then shoot an arrow at him, and he had disappeared, and I see some rocks explode, and about to fall on me, but I had dodged it, but then I saw a statue arm, come falling down on me, and I know I couldn’t stop that**

**“No!” I yelled**

**Peter’s P.O.V**

**The reflection from the glass had grabbed on to my hand, and then a bunch of Spider-Men had launched themselves on me, pulling at my suit, and I had tried to break free from it, but I just couldn’t “** **_You are just a scared little kid in a sweatsuit!_ ** **”** **** **Beck says and then the Spider-Men went away, and I looked down and saw myself in the homemade suit I made, the one I had, before Mr. Stark gave me the upgraded suit he made. I look around to see ruins of a Captain America statue, but I also see the ruins of a Black Widow statue, and an Iron Man statue. “** **_I created Mysterio to give the world someone to believe in._ ** **” Beck says and I looked up to see his statue just standing, “** **_I control the truth! Mysterio is the truth._ ** **” Beck says, as the last part his voice was slowing down and getting distorted, and he attacked me from the behind, shooting lasers at me but I had dodged and flipped over them, while also shooting some webs at him, and I then grabbed him with a web and I pulled down, only for him to just disappear, and I saw I had pulled something metal down, and I had avoided that. But then the stone arm, from a statue began to fall, and I knew I couldn’t avoid that, and it had fallen on me.**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I was standing in front of Tony’s gravestone, which said: Anthony Edward Stark. “** **_If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive._ ** **” Beck says, and I felt a punch to my gut hit, and I was just riling with guilt. I went to go and touch the gravestone but then a mechanized hand burst out of the ground, trying to grab me and I backed away out of the fear, and I was screaming, out of fear, and I felt tears just leave my eyes. The partially decomposed corpse of Tony Stark in an Iron Man suit crawls out of the grave and hovers up. I looked up to see black widow spiders crawl out of the the eye socket, and I got up and run**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**I was standing in front of a gravestone, but my eyes hadn’t adjusted yet, but when they had gotten adjusted, I saw I was in front of my parents gravestone. I felt the pain rise up in my chest. “** **_If you knew any better, maybe your parents would still be alive._ ** **” Beck says, and I just felt the wave of guilt and pain go over me, and I felt the tears leave my eyes, as I went to brush my fingers over the gravestone, but then a rotted hand rose up from the grave, and I backed up, and I see both of my parents rotting corpses just rise up from the gravestone, and I then back away from the fear**

**“Mom! Dad! Please!” I begged, as they started to trudge towards me like how zombies would. I had my hands over my face not wanting to see them all rotten, and I looked up to see black widow’s come out of their mouths, through the gaps of my fingers, and I just took my hands away from my face, and I got up from where I was sitting and I began to run.**

**Peter’s P.O.V**

**After the stone arm fell on me, I was now standing in front of a gravestone, that I realized was Tony’s. I sigh shakily as I just stared at it as said: Anthony Edward Stark. “** **_If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive._ ** **” Beck says and I just felt my heart drop down to my stomach, as I just stared at the gravestone. But then a mechanized hand burst out of the ground, trying to grab me and I backed away out of fear, and I kept backing away as the partially decomposed corpse of Tony Stark in an Iron Man suit crawled out of the grave and hovered up and looked down at me. Then I saw the little black widow spiders crawl out from the eye socket, and I knew I had to get out of here.**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**“** **_Deep down, you know I'm right._ ** **” Beck says as I was running and I then hit my head against something, and it turned out it was a snow globe, and I looked around to see Renjun and Peter right beside me, this time, and it was a relief that we were together, but this illusion was still happening! The several buildings shoot up from the snow, one of them being the Avengers tower, as me, Renjun, and Peter try to shield ourselves from it, “** **_You made your choice, and all you had to do was step aside. And now, you ha-_ ** **” Beck was cut off by a loud bang and the illusion had stopped . . . finally as I see Beck have a bullet wound in his stomach, and I see Fury and Jisung walk out, while cars surrounded us, while people had surrounded Beck with their guns trained on him**

**“Fury!” I exclaimed with tears in my eyes, while me, Renjun, and Peter had crawled out of the sand we were in**

**“Beck's people... We're trying to find everyone who could expose him. Who'd you tell?” Fury asked us and I was still trying to get over from what just happened**

**“Um . . .” I stammered**

**“We know you guys told someone. So, just tell us. . .” Fury says**

**“Okay. . .” Peter says trying to think**

**“Who did you tell?” Jisung asked and Peter was just stammering “Who else did you tell?” Jisung raised his voice**

**“Just Ned and MJ from our class, and maybe Ned told his girlfriend Betty, but that's it.” Renjun says and Jisung and Fury just chuckled evilly and shook their heads - what the hell?**

**“What?” All three of us asked**

**“You guys... are so dumb.” Jisung says**

**“What?” I ask**

**“I mean, you guys are smart as a whip. Just a . . .” Fury says “. . . sucker.” He finished but he had Beck’s voice - shit, this is still an illusion! Fury then turned into Beck, as all the cars, people, and Jisung just disappeared and now it was just Beck**

**“And now all your friends have to die.” Beck says**

**“Oh, my god!” Peter exclaimed and I began sobbing as the drones project illusions, as me and Peter back away, but I couldn’t see Renjun - where is he?!**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**The illusion was cut off by a loud bang as I saw Beck have a bullet wound in his stomach, and I see Fury and Jisung walk out, while cars surrounded us, while people had surrounded Beck with their guns trained on him, what the hell? I saw that me, Aria, and Peter were in some sand, and I just crawled away from it “Fury!” Aria exclaimed with her voice filled with tears and Fury and Jisung walked over to us, as Aria and Peter crawled out of the sand that they were still sitting in**

**“Beck's people... We're trying to find everyone who could expose him. Who'd you tell?” Fury asked us and I could see Aria was still trying to get over from what happened, I could just tell**

**“Um . . .” She stammered**

**“We know you guys told someone. So, just tell us. . .” Fury says, and I see that Aria had shaky hands, but I don’t think she even noticed she had those shaky hands**

**“Okay . . .” Peter says trying to think, who did we tell? Come on, Renjun, think! Think! Who did we tell? Oh, MJ, Ned, and maybe Ned told Betty, but I’m sure we didn’t tell anymore people**

**“Who did you tell?” Jisung asked and Peter was just stammering “Who else did you tell?” Jisung raised his voice and I sighed**

**“Just Ned and MJ from our class, and maybe Ned told his girlfriend Betty, but that's it.” I say and Jisung and Fury just chuckled evilly and shook their heads - what the hell?**

**“What?” All three of us asked**

**“You guys... are so dumb.” Jisung says**

**“What?” Aria asked**

**“I mean, you guys are smart as a whip. Just a . . .” Fury says “. . . sucker.” He finished but he had Beck’s voice, and I gasped, this is an illusion, we just screwed up! Again! Fury then turned into Beck, as all the cars, people, and Jisung just disappeared and now it was just Beck**

**“And now all your friends have to die.” Beck says**

**“Oh, my god!” Peter exclaimed, and I heard Aria sobbing as Peter and Aria were backing away, and I saw Aria holding on to Peter’s hand, and her head was whipping around places, and I could tell she was looking for me “It's easy to fool people when they're already fooling themselves. But for what it's worth, Peter and Aria... I really am sorry.” Beck says, and then they stopped and they looked confused and I then heard something . . . a train!**

**“Aria!” I yelled and Aria and Peter looked over, and Aria screamed, but it was too late, the train had hit both Aria and Peter as it flew down into the tunnel “No!” I yelled and I shot a grappling hook arrow at the train, and I was pulled forward, and my feet land on the side of the train, and I saw Peter and Aria, bruised and dazed, and I grabbed on to both of them, and I opened the side train door, and we walked in, and I held on to both of them, and Peter had went and sat down in one of the seats, and I sat down in another one, with Aria in my lap, as I take off her mask, and she looked busted up, and her breathing was very shallow “Aria, don’t you dare, give up on me now.” I tell her and she smiled softly, as she was coughing a little bit, and I saw some blood come up to her lips and she sighed harshly**

**“I’ll be okay . . . just . . . need . . . to . . . sleep.” Aria whispers and she loses consciousness. I looked over to see Peter passed out as well, and I felt tears leave my eyes, as I leaned my head against the seat of the train, and I felt my body shut down from the fear, and I closed my eyes for one second and I was out.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**Wow that took me like maybe 3-4 hours to write, because I wanted to see what all three of them were going through in the illusions, not just Aria, because that’s no fun to have one character suffer, let’s have them all suffer in different ways!!**

**Yeah okay, so there are only three chapters left of Jet Lag!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	17. 🕸️𝟣𝟧🕸️

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I woke up and I saw I was in a jail cell, next to Peter, and I saw three people with paint on their faces, and wearing orange shirts, and I saw Renjun sitting up against the wall with his knees to his chest. I look down to see an orange shirt on me, “Hi.” The first guy says and I look at Peter and he was confused as me**

**“Where are we?” I asked and Renjun looked up, and I saw his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying for hours, and I just felt my heart sink.**

**“Municipal holding facility.” The second guy says and I was confused - why are we here?**

**“They said they found you three unconscious at the train yard. Very dangerous.” The first guy says and I nodded, the last thing I remember is being hit by a train**

**“We gave you the shirts because you two seemed a bit cold.” The third guy says to me and Peter and I smile - they’re nice**

**“Thanks. You guys are nice. You speak really good English.” Peter says**

**“Welcome to the Netherlands.” All three of them say, and I widened my eyes**

**“We’re in the Netherlands right now?” I ask**

**“Yup.” The first guy says, and I look at Renjun**

**“You guys didn’t tell me we were in the Netherlands.” Renjun says**

**“We didn’t want to make you cry more.” The third guy says and I sighed and I got up, feeling pain shoot up in my leg, but not really giving a damn, and I went over to cell door, and I see Peter and Renjun stand up**

**“Guard?” I called**

**“The guard's on a break. Probably talking to his wife.” The first guy says and I sighed annoyed**

**“Yeah. She's pregnant.” The second guy says and I turn back to the door**

**“Oh ja? Wat leuk!” The third guy says in Dutch**

**“Ja, vier weken al.” The second guy responded back in Dutch, and I reach my hand through the cell door and I grabbed on to the lock and I ripped it off, and I opened the door, and me, Peter, and Renjun walk out, and I look over to see the guard wearing Peter’s mask, and I saw my mask in his hand, and he was indeed on the phone with someone**

**“Yeah. Yeah. Night Monkey. Yeah.” He says and I just groaned softly and I grabbed Peter and Renjun’s arm and we left the building.**

**“Do you still have your arrows?” I ask Renjun, as I saw he had his bracelet on him**

**“Yeah, it’s a good thing I put a little button at the side of the arrowhead so it becomes invisible.” Renjun says and I sighed, and we walked outside, I put the shirt over my black tank top that was nearly falling off of me, and I saw we were at a very stereotypical farmers market, and I was walking around and I then stepped in something, and I groaned.**

**“Come on.” Peter says, and we walked - well more like limped over to the guy who was selling cheese “Excuse me, sir? Can we borrow your phone?” Peter asked**

**“Ja, zeker.” The guy says and gave the phone to me**

**“Everyone's so nice here.” Peter says and I thought about who I was going to call, but from the numbers I was typing, I recognized Happy’s cell by heart, so I was calling Happy**

**“Okay... Pick up, pick up, pick up. . .” I say to myself running my fingers through knotted up hair, as I waited for Happy to answer “Hey. Hey! Uh... we messed up. We need a... we need a ride. Where are we?” I say and I look at the guy “Uh... where are we, sir?” I ask him**

**“Het is Broek op Langedijk.” The guy answered and I was just baffled on how to pronounce that**

**“Hang on.” I told Happy and I took the phone away from my ear “Could you say that into there?” I ask him**

**“Hi, it's Broek op Langedijk.” He told Happy “Yeah, no problem.” He says and I smiled**

**“Thanks.” I say to the farmer and I put the phone back to my ear “Did you get that?” I ask him**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**We were now walking through a tulip field and I then see a Quinjet appear, kicking up grass, dirt, and some tulip petals, and getting them in my eyes, nose, and mouth. The Quinjet landed above the tulips, and all three of us staggered towards Happy as he got out of the jet “Peter? Aria? Renjun? Are you guys okay?” Happy asked**

**“Happy, is that you?” Peter asked**

**“Is it me? Yeah, of course, it's me!” Happy exclaimed and he went to walk towards us, but I took a step back - scared that is another illusion**

**“Stop! Tell me something only you would know!” Peter says to him and Happy thought about it**

**“Something only I would know. Uh. You-I-uh, remember when we went to Germany? You pay-for-viewed a video in your room? They didn't list the titles, but I could tell by the price it was an adult film at the front desk. And you didn't know how I knew-” Happy says and I was just horrified at the fact about Peter watching German porn**

**“Okay! Okay! Fine, it's you, it's you, stop!” I say and we all stagger towards him, and we all hugged him “It’s so good to see you.” I say with tears forming**

**“Guys, you're going to have to tell me what the hell is going on here.” Happy says**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**Happy had stitched up me and Renjun, so now he just had Peter, but I could clearly see the pain Peter was in “Okay... hold still. Here we go.” Happy told him, and Peter flinched a little bit**

**“Ouch.” Peter says while gritting his teeth**

**“I thought you had super strength.” Happy says**

**“It still hurts.” Peter says, and Happy dug the needle inside Peter’s shoulder and Peter flinched again “Happy, come on.” Peter says in pain, and I sighed, and Renjun grabbed my hand**

**“All right, relax. Just a few more... there we go.” Happy says and dug the needle in again**

**“Oh, my god, Happy!” Peter exclaimed and he hit his fist against the table**

**“Relax!” Happy says and Peter stood up, and I grabbed his arm but he pushed my arm off**

**“Don't tell me to relax, Happy! how can I relax when I've messed up so bad?” Peter asked as I saw tears well up in his eyes, and I let my arms drop slowly, as I realized what Peter had done - he pushed me away. Peter has never pushed me away before - hell he’s never even laid a hand on me in a bad way before - sure a couple of sibling hits here and there, but never like this. “I trusted Beck. Right? I thought he was my friend so I gave him the only thing that Mr. Stark left behind for me and now he's going to kill my friends and half of Europe, so please do not tell me to relax.” Peter yells and he then sat down in a chair “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't shout. I just really miss him.” Peter whispers but it’s loud enough for us to hear it, but it was also silent enough to where you could hear a pin drop go over his words. I stood up from where I was sitting, and I walked over to where Peter was and I leaned against the chair, and I put my hands on his shoulder, and I put them there as gently as I could**

**“We miss him too.” I whisper to him, and Peter puts his hand on mine**

**“Everywhere I go, I see his face. And the whole world is asking who is going to be the next Iron Man and... I don't know if that's me, Aria. I'm not Iron Man.” Peter says while his voice was breaking, and I sighed, and I went know on my knees, and I leaned my head against his arm, for comfort, and I sighed softly**

**“You're not Iron Man. You're never going to be Iron Man. Nobody can live up to Tony. Not even Tony. Tony was my best friend. And he was a mess. He second-guessed everything he did, he was all over the place. The one thing he did that he didn't second-guess was picking you three. I don't think Tony would've done what he did... if he didn't know that you guys were going to be here after he was gone. Your friends are in trouble. You're all alone. The tech is missing. What are you guys gonna do about it?” Happy says and I look at Peter and he looked at me and he sighed and we both stood up**

**“We’re gonna kick his ass.” Me and Peter say**

**“ No, I mean right now. Specifically, what are we gonna do? Because we've been hovering over a tulip field for the last fifteen minutes.” Happy says and I nodded**

**“Right, um... we can't call our friends because he's tracking their phones... uh, give me your phone?” I tell Happy**

**“My, my cell phone?” Happy asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say and he gave me his phone**

**“Here.” Happy says and I saw his phone had a password**

**“What’s your password?” I ask**

**“Password.” Happy says**

**“No, what is your password?” I ask him**

**“Password. The word. Spell it out, password.” Happy says and I just rolled my eyes**

**“You're the head of security and your password is 'password'?” Renjun asked**

**“Yeah, I don't feel good about it either.” Happy says, and I unlocked Happy’s phone and I went over to Flash’s live stream on Instagram**

**‘Ello, governor! Cup of tea for you? I'mma be in London soon.’ Flash says and I just felt myself throw up in my mouth with stereotypical English accent**

**“They're in London.” I say**

**“London? Okay.” Happy says and moves forward to the front of the jet**

**“Yeah. We need a suit!” Peter says and Happy looks back**

**“Suit?” Happy asks Happy turns again and walks forward, pressing some buttons on the ceiling. A compartment opens behind us, and I look over at Happy, and smile, and all three of us walk inside. Another small compartment opens as me and Peter stare at it. Two small metal pads descend from a part of the ceiling, and Peter puts his hand on it. While I put my hand through the other. Blue lights appeared, and we both took some steps back.**

**“Okay, um... bring up everything you have on Spider-Man.” Peter says**

**“Bring up everything you have on Spider-Girl.” I say and then holograms started to pop up, and I started flipping through some “Yeah, open that. Okay. No, no, no . . .” I say and I put a holographic web shooter on my arm and Peter did the same thing and I look over to see Happy smiling at us**

**“What?” Me and Peter ask**

**“Nothing. You two take care of the suits, I take care of the music.” Happy says and I then hear AC/DC start playing - more importantly Black in Black**

**“Oh, I love Led Zeppelin!” Peter exclaimed while tossing a wrench in air, and I looked over at him**

**“You’re disowned.” I say to him**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!!**

**So we are coming to the end of Jet Lag in just two chapters!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	18. 🕸️𝟣𝟨🕸️

**MJ’s P.O.V**

**We were finally in London, and I was just worried for Peter, Aria, and Renjun, as we haven’t heard from them in a while. “Okay guys, the company set up a city tour, and then we'll grab a bite, then head to the airport.” Mr. Harrington says and Brad’s voice had stopped us**

**“Is no one else gonna acknowledge how crazy this is?” Brad asked - oh boy here we go**

**“I get it. There's been nothing scientific about this science tour at all.” Mr. Dell says**

**“No, no, no. I'm talking about Peter and Aria. Has no one else here noticed how shady they are? Because I saw them in a bathroom of a rest stop with some woman and some guy, in his underwear… and she had her shirt off --” Brad says and I glance at Ned and I rolled my eyes “...and they’re always sneaking away! Like back at the opera? Huh? And now what, they’re suddenly off the trip? With their family in Berlin? Is no one else here interested in the truth?” Brad asked and I sighed**

**“ "The very concept of objective truth is fading out of the world."” I quote**

**“George Orwell. Thank you, MJ.” Brad says and I smile sarcastically**

**“ Yeah, well. I mean, since Peter and Aria's not here to tell their truth, what about you, Brad? Why do you think it's cool to take pictures of people in the bathroom?” I ask and he looked at me shocked**

**“Yeah, dude. What's that about?” Flash says recording it on his phone**

**“No, no, it wasn't like that! It was... I was just trying to take . . .” Brad says but Mr. Harrington cut him off**

**“Let's just put all this craziness behind us, and have a nice, peaceful afternoon. "Sounds great, Mr. Harrington," said the class, okay…” Harrington says and we all walk off from Brad “Look at this!” Harrington exclaimed as I see a two stalled bus in front of us**

**“Mr. Harrington. Come on.” The bus driver says**

**“We've got a bus all to ourselves!” Harrington says excitedly**

**“Nice to see you all. Come along.” The bus driver says and we all got on the bus, and the more time we were on the bus, it didn’t feel right. I stood up and I leaned my arms over the railing and Ned stood up as well**

**“I don’t like this. Something’s definitely up.” I say**

**“You’re a FOS now - friend of Spider-Man and Spider-Girl - and you have to remember to just stay calm.” Ned told me and I sighed, and I then hear lightning go off, and I see the big cloud surrounding this building**

**“Yeah, that doesn’t look good.” I say**

**“But it’s fake, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Ned says and I then see something spark down and I ducked so it wouldn’t hit me - what the hell?**

**“The bus driver’s gone.” Harrington says - oh well that’s great!**

**“What?!” All the students exclaim**

**“It’s okay. Mr. Dell and I have it under control.” Harrington says**

**“No, no, no. Don’t you drag me into this Roger.” Mr. Dell says**

**“I’m doing my best, Juulis!” Mr. Harrington yelled back and I see water fly up**

**“The witches are back!” Mr. Dell yelled**

**“Oh my god, get off the bus!” Harrington yelled and we all ran off the bus, and I then see Renjun running up to us**

**“Hey, guys, you need help?” Renjun asked**

**“How did you find us?” I ask him as we started running away**

**“Well call it a hunch.” Renjun says and he kept shooting arrows at whatever that thing was**

**“It’s not real! It’s not real!” Ned yelled**

**“Well it looks pretty fucking real to me!” Renjun yelled as he kept shooting arrows at it**

**“Where’s Aria and Peter?” I ask Renjun**

**“They’re on their way.” Renjun told me**

**“Earth, Wind, Fire, Water? Oh, no, they joined forces like the power rangers.” Mr. Dell says**

**“You’re thinking of Voltron.” Harrington says**

**“Who?” Mr. Dell asked**

**“Voltron! You’re thinking of Voltron!” Harrington exclaimed**

**“Hey, look it’s Mysterio! He’s gonna save us!” Brad yelled - yeah right**

**“Mysterio, knows you guys know.” Renjun told me and Ned**

**“That means we’re in danger.” Ned says**

**“Yeah, and so are they.” Renjun says**

**“We should go, now.” I say and we started to run away, I saw that Flash was behind me, Renjun, Ned, and Betty**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**We got our suits done, finally, and we were now flying above London, so Beck wouldn’t see us, and I had sent Renjun down there, so he can get them to safety and then wait for Happy. “Comms checked. Can you hear me guys?” Happy asked**

**“Yeah, we can, it's just a little airy out here.” I say**

**“I like the new suits.” Happy says**

**“Thanks.” Me and Peter say and I then see this big cloud of smoke, with fire in it, and lightening**

**“Whoa. Peter, Aria, are you sure it’s not real?” Happy asked**

**“Yeah, it’s just a hundred times bigger than we expected.” I say**

**“We need to get high enough so Beck doesn’t see us coming.” Peter says**

**“Copy.” Happy says “Stay sticky.” Happy told us as he went higher**

**“Great, now that’s gonna stick - haha.” I say laughing at my own joke, but this is not a time for jokes, Aria!**

**“Hey, Happy.” Me and Peter say**

**“What is it, guys?” Happy asked**

**“We need to have a serious conversation about you and our aunt --” Peter says, but me and Peter both fell off the plane, but thank god the parachutes deployed as we were falling right in front the huge illusion thing, and our little wings deployed and we started to glide right in the illusion**

**“It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real!” I exclaimed as we flew in and our wings had detached and I landed on a drone while Peter does the same, and I look around, and it looked so cool, it was an old 90’s video game in here! It’s like tetris! “Whoa~~ That’s awesome.” I say as a drone flew up, as I saw mini drones were pointing at stuff, where illusions would be.**

**“We have one shot at this.” Peter told me and I sighed**

**“Then let’s do it.” I say and we climbed on the drones and we started to shoot webs at them, as we were bouncing from drone to drone, moving them slightly so the illusion would get all screwed up, and then we then flipped down, and pulled up our taser webs**

**“Oh, I hope this works.” Peter says, and I pressed on the web as I attached to, and so did Peter, and electricity shot up, electrifying some of the drones, and me and Peter landed on a drone that was lower, as we watched the drones just electrify and breaking holes into the illusion and I then see Beck standing from across the ways in this little bridge type thing**

**“We see you, you son of a bitch.” I say and we jumped and began jumping from drone to drone, so we can get out of the illusion and we were almost out, until two drones had hit us, causing me and Peter to hit the side of the bridge and we fell and landed on the sidewalk where cars were just piled up - oh my god.**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**We were running, and I then saw the quinjet land a few ways behind him, and I saw Happy running to us, oh thank god! “Ned!” Happy yelled**

**“Happy!” Ned yelled back**

**“Me and Renjun, are gonna get you guys out of here, get on the jet!” Happy exclaimed**

**“Who are you?” MJ asked**

**“I work with Spider-Man and Spider-Girl, okay? You gotta get on that jet!” Happy exclaimed and when Flash heard ‘Spider-Man’ he got all excited**

**“You work for Spider-Man?” Flash asked**

**“I work WITH Spider-Man not FOR Spider-Man.” Happy says, and then I see missiles just explode the jet, and I back up - great!**

**“Shit.” I mutter**

**“New plan, into the tower.” Happy says and we started to run**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I heard and saw the explosion happen, I sure hope to god, Happy and Renjun are okay! “Happy, are you okay?” I ask him**

**“Yeah, we’re okay, just go get Beck!” Happy says and I see drones come in and start shooting at us, but me and Peter started to run away from them as the drones were blowing up the bridge and me and Peter shoot a web up, and we swing away from the drones, kicking them a little bit, as they tried to come into contact with us**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**“Come on, hurry!” I yelled as I saw that drones were chasing after us, and I shot a few arrows at them, but it’s starting to become useless, because heh, I’m running out of arrows! We ran inside the building, hoping that it would draw the drones away**

**“Into the vault, go!” Happy yelled, and then drones started to shoot bullets at us, and we all duck down**

**“Take cover!” I yelled and we all hid behind something, as the bullets stopped flying, and the drones stopped firing. I looked over to see a weapon on display, and since I only have maybe one arrow left, I reached over to grab it, and Happy was shaking his head and mouthing for me not to do it. “I got this.” I mouth and I take the weapon off of the display, and it was so heavy that I nearly dropped it, but I caught it before it hit the ground, and I see Flash moving his phone farther out, to film but Happy just pushed his arm back and Betty had knocked one of the statues over, and the drone began firing at it, and I just smashed the drone down with the weapon I got**

**“Go!” MJ yelled and we began to make our way to the vault, as they all grabbed something to defend themselves with and I see Happy throw a shield at the drone, before me and Flash had shut the vault door**

**“How does Cap do that?” Happy asked as I recalled that the shield had missed the drone, and the drone kept firing at the door, but it was useless, but then I saw a laser going through the door - uh oh.**

**“Happy? Renjun? Anyone of you guys, say something please, let me know you’re alive!” I hear Aria’s voice go through my earpiece and I sighed**

**“I’m here, I’m here!” I exclaimed and the others - except, Happy, Ned, and MJ were looking at me weirdly**

**“Oh, Renjun, thank god!” She exclaimed and I sigh**

**“I bought us time --” I say and I look at the laser that was circling around the door “--but not that much.” I continued**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Me and Peter flipped over a car, as the drones were still shooting at us “Happy? Renjun? Anyone of you guys, say something please, let me know you’re alive!” I begged**

**“I’m here, I’m here!” Renjun exclaimed and I sigh in relief**

**“Oh, Renjun, thank god!” I say**

**“I bought us some time . . . but not that much.” Renjun says**

**“We’re trying to get to Beck, but we can’t shake these drones!” I yelled as me and Peter were still behind the car, dodging bullets, but I shot a web up and I grabbed on to the car, and me and Peter went up in the air and we let go of the web, and jump off the car, and the car then starts to fall down on the drones, and then fell on the bridge exploding. Me and Peter landed on a roof of some type of building, just a few feet away from Beck’s location and then I saw fire coming straight at us, and me and Peter started to run, but I felt my suit catch on fire “Oh shit!” I yelled as me and Peter begin to swing around the building, suits still on fire, and then we had let go of the web, and begin to fall in the water, while shooting webs at the bridge, and the drones get stuck and explode, and as we were about to fall in the water, me and Peter shot another web, and glided over the water, suits finally extinguished**

**“Oh, thank god.” Peter says, and I webbed the back of the drone and I smile**

**“Going up!” I exclaimed and the drone flew up in the air and I held on but one of the sides fell off, having me to hang on to other side but that fell off too causing me start fall down in the water, but I webbed the front of a drone and I spun upside down as the drone was shooting at some of the other drones, and I then flipped over and I shot a web at one side of the bridge and I got the other side as well, and I hang on to the web, as I swing around, and I landed on the bottom and I pulled myself down and I landed on the ground, where Peter had landed with me**

**“Good job.” Peter told me and I nodded and we began to run again but that didn’t last long, as some sort of soundwaves sent us flying into a car and they did it again, causing me and Peter to fall off the bridge. We then climb up to the surface and out of the water, and back up on the bridge, but I just feel like my body couldn’t do it anymore, my body was shutting down on me. I then saw that me and Peter had no webs - well that’s just fantastic**

**“Great, no webs. We’re gonna have to do this on our own.” I say and I then see the soundwave type drone on the ground in front of a car, and I then picked up a plushie and I threw it and the drone had bounced it in the air, and the bullets from the other drones just vaporized it, by shooting it. “Oh. . . well. . .” I say**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**“Are we gonna die?” Ned asked as we were still just standing in the vault**

**“Nobody dies on my watch.” Happy says, and then I felt waves just burst, causing the whole room to shake - oh god!**

**“I wasted my life playing video games, and we’re going to die!” Ned exclaimed and then the drones used the waves again**

**“I have a fake ID and I never even used it.” Betty says and I stare at her and then another blast**

**“I post stupid videos daily for people to like me-” Flash says but I cut him off**

**“Hey! If it wasn’t for the those stupid videos, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl would have never found you.” I say to him, and then another blast**

**“Spider-Man -- Spider-Man follows me?” Flash asked -yeah right, not in your dreams! “I saved us, guys!” Flash exclaimed**

**“If you saved us, then why are we about to die?” MJ asked**

**“MJ!” I yelled as another blast goes to the door**

**“I’m sorry, okay? I’m just obsessed with the truth even if it hurts other people’s feelings.” MJ says**

**“I’m in love with Spider-Man and Spider-Girl’s aunt.” Happy says and then the drones had stopped for a minute, and we all looked at him**

**“What?” I ask him**

**“We’re sharing, right?” Happy asked and then another blast to the door, oh god, Aria, Peter, hurry!**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**Me and Peter, took apart the drone, and we grabbed a sign as protection, and I sighed as I just held on to the drone, and the sign, while Peter, just held on to the sign “I hope this works.” I said and we stayed still for a second and I sighed heavily “Go.” I say and we both started running, and the drones began shooting at us, and I just threw the drone up in the air and the drone had exploded all the other drones, and me and Peter bounced up from the waves that the other drone had created and we jumped inside the room, where Beck was, and I had grabbed a hold of him, punched his helmet, which had broke, and I just held on “Your lies are over, Beck.” I say to him**

**“This certainly isn't ideal, but... I have contingencies. EDITH?” Beck says and then a drone had shot us to the other end of the corner, and I groaned, and stood up feeling the glass stick through my leg**

**“Just give us the glasses.” Peter told Beck and Beck pulled the glasses out of his motion capture suit**

**“You want these? Come and get them.” Beck says, and the drones cloak themselves up, and then room had turned dark, and there was green mist flowing around us**

**“Come on, Aria-Tingle.” I mumble to myself and I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath getting rid of all my anxiety and then me and Peter start to run flipping and dodging the drones as they were shooting at us, and we destroyed a couple of them, killing the illusion just a little bit, and I swing over a railing, and kicking and destroying a few drones, and I took apart a couple of the drones and I then started whacking the others, as I kept walking towards Beck, as I could finally feel where he was, and I then stick the two parts of a drone, in another one, and I started to use the drone as a shield**

**“Why aren't these drones firing?” Beck asked**

**“You're in the strike zone. The chance of getting hit . . .” EDITH says but Beck cuts her off as he was finally losing it**

**“No, FIRE ALL THE DRONES . . . NOW!!” Beck yelled and then all the drones began flying at me and Peter, but thank god I had the drone shield protecting me, and me and Peter had knocked our way through them, punching at them, and then a drone had spun back around, shooting Beck in the chest before it fell to the ground, destroyed. All the drones had fell to the ground, and so did Beck, as I take my mask off**

**“Beck!” I yelled and Peter took his mask off as well, and we began to walk over to him, as he was laying on the ground holding his bullet wounded self “You lied to us. We trusted you.” I say to him**

**“I know. That's the most... disappointing part. You two are good people, Peter and Aria. Such a weakness . . .” Beck says and then he pulls the glasses out and he points them at us “Stark was right. You do deserve that.” Beck says, but the way he was pointing them was off, it was like a gun movement. I raised my hand to the right, and I latched on to his wrist, as I heard a bang go off beside me, and I looked over at Beck, as I had a tight grip on his arm, as he was spasming a little bit. I felt tears well up in my eyes as it began to be way too much for me**

**“You can't trick us anymore.” I say to him with just a dead tone of voice, like I was just about ready to give up on myself “Peter, get the glasses.” I say and Peter grabbed the glasses, and I pushed Beck away**

**“EDITH, turn off the drones.” Peter told EDITH and I began to sob, holding my hand over to my mouth, to try to muffle them out**

**“Biometric scan complete. Welcome back, Peter. Shall I execute all cancellation protocols?” EDITH asked**

**“Do it. Execute them all.” Peter says**

**“Confirmed.” EDITH says, and all the drones began to fall back**

**“Thank you.” I whispered as I watched them fall back and we turned to face Beck who was slowly dying**

**“How could you do all of this?” Peter asked Beck**

**“You'll see, Peter. People tend to believe... And nowadays... they'll believe anything.” Beck whispered before he stopped moving, and appear to be dead, and I shakily take the glasses from Peter**

**“Is he... Is this real?” I ask EDITH**

**“All illusions are down, Aria.” EDITH told me and I sighed in relief**

**“Oh thank god.” I cried and then I realized - Renjun! “I have to find Renjun.” I say and I look at Peter**

**“Go.” Peter told me and I nodded and I then began to make my way out of the building to find my boyfriend.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!!!**

**O M G only one chapter left!!!**

**Ahh, I’m excited for the ending !!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	19. 🕸️𝟣𝟩🕸️

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**Everything came to a stop, I heard the drones fly away, and I sighed in relief, as I knew that Peter and Aria had finally fixed everything. It’s going to be okay. “Give me the spear.” Happy says and Betty began to pass Happy the weapon**

**“That's a halberd.” Ned says and I rolled my eyes, then I realized - Aria’s still out there. We opened the vault door, and I saw that everything was gone, and I just sighed in relief and I began to run out**

**“Renjun, wait--” I heard Happy’s voice but that didn't stop me, I needed to find Aria.**

**Aria’s P.O.V**

**I was limping across the bridge, and I saw Renjun and he had some type of weapon in his hands “Aria?” Renjun called and I smile weakly**

**“Renjun.” I say and he then began to run over to me, dropping the weapon at the side, and he hugged me and picked me off the ground, and I started crying a little, as I was finally safe in his arms**

**“Are you okay?” Renjun asked me and I nodded still crying**

**“I’m okay. Are you okay?” I ask him**

**“Yeah, I’m okay.” Renjun says and I sniffled a little bit**

**“Is everyone else okay?” I ask in a shaky voice**

**“Yeah, everyone else is okay.” Renjun answered, and I just leaned my face into his shoulder, as I tried to calm myself down a little bit, but I just couldn’t**

**“What happened?” I ask him**

**“The drones, they were following us, and then they just stopped. Was that you?” Renjun told me**

**“Yeah.” I say with tears still streaming down my face, and Renjun then put me down on the ground, but he still had his hands on my face, wiping away tears**

**“Did you get him?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I mutter and Renjun laughed a little bit**

**“Well, I brought that -” Renjun says and I looked at the weapon he had “In case you needed help, and mostly cause I ran out of arrows.” He continued and I laughed, still crying a little bit**

**“Thanks.” I say**

**“Umm, Aria, Happy gave me this, while we were in the tower.” Renjun says, and I saw that he had the necklace but it was broken, but into two perfect pieces that you can still wear though. But still. I groaned**

**“Renjun, I’m sorry. I know I wasn’t planning on doing anything for Europe, but I did and I had this stupid plan, and I thought --” I ramble but Renjun had cut me off by kissing me and I was just shocked**

**“Shut up.” Renjun says while smiling and that caused me to smile a little bit**

**“Thanks.” I laughed and he smiled**

**“I don’t really have that much experience with love with anybody, and I’ve never been in a relationship before you. So that’s why I couldn’t tell you that my parents were dead. I didn’t want you to leave me.” Renjun says**

**“That’s just . . . wow.” I say to him**

**“Sun and Moon, like --” Renjun says but I cut him off**

**“Our star signs.” We both say together and we smiled at each other**

**“Sorry, it’s broken.” I apologized and he shook his head**

**“I like it better broken. That way I can wear the sun, and you can wear the moon. That way we’ll never be apart.” Renjun says and I smiled again, feeling more tears well up in my eyes**

**“I love you so much, you know that right?” I ask him and he smiled**

**“Yeah, I know. I really love you too.” Renjun replied and he placed a small kiss on my lips, that ended way too quick, so I just pulled him back in for another one, that lasted a little bit longer than some of our usual kisses. When we pulled away, I looked down at the ground smiling and his face was as red as it could ever be. He cleared his throat and laughed “Well, I should probably get back to the class.” Renjun says and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I have to go find Peter, since I left him back there.” I say with a laugh**

**“I’ll see you after.” Renjun says and I nodded and smiled**

**“See you.” I say and we both walked in our separate ways, and I was just a smiley and giddy the mess the whole time I went back to find Peter.**

**🕸🕸🕸**

***NEWARK, NEW JERSEY***

**Me and Renjun were walking next to each other, hand in hand, as I saw families of our trip have welcome back signs, held up, and I looked over to see Peter and MJ holding hands as well, and I smiled at them “You guys look gross.” I say as joke and they both laughed**

**“Shut up, Aria.” Peter says**

**“I said I would do it, didn’t I?” I ask him and he sighed and chuckled and I then hugged Renjun’s arm as I had my hand brush over the moon piece of the necklace, while Renjun had the sun piece around his neck**

**“Are you sure, no one else has figured it out?” Peter asked MJ**

**“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like anyone pays attention to you.” MJ told Peter, and I just chuckled**

**“Ouch.” Peter says**

**“Except for me.” MJ says**

**“Aww, thanks.” Peter said**

**“Don’t be late.” MJ says and walked off**

**“I won’t. See you later.” Peter says, and Renjun wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest, as I saw Betty and Ned walk over to us**

**“You guys are so cute.” Betty says, and I honestly couldn’t tell if she was talking about me and Renjun or Peter and MJ.**

**“Thanks.” Me and Peter say, just in case she was, and Peter looked over at me and hit me on the head and I winced**

**“Ow!” I winced and I rubbed the spot where he hit, and I punched him in the shoulder**

**“Guys.” Renjun said and me and Peter stopped before it got out of hand.**

**“Right, so I was thinking that maybe we should all - I don’t know- go on a double date sometime.” Peter says to Ned and Betty and I was just disgusted - eww who even does, double dates anymore?**

**“Ohhhh, we broke up.” Ned and Betty both say, oh thank god!**

**“No. Wh-what why?” Peter asked**

**“Men and women grow apart. But the journey they share together, will always be apart of them.” Ned says and I then groaned as I was getting disgusted**

**“You are so wise.” Betty says to Ned as she had her hand on his cheek**

**“Thank you.” Ned thanked and I groaned again, hoping that would get the hint**

**“Alright, I’m gonna go, before Aria pukes all over you guys.” Betty says while laughing and she walks off. Ned then shrugged and walked off as well, and Peter looked over at me and I then pointed my finger at him**

**“We’re not doing double dates.” I say to him**

**“How’d you know, I was gonna ask that?” Peter asked me**

**“I know you. I shared a room with you for fifteen years.” I say to him “Let’s go.” I say and we started walking out of the airport, and I saw May and the car - she was not supposed to be parked there. “May!” I called and she looked over at us and gasped**

**“They’re here! Don’t give me a ticket!” She tells the guy and she ran over to us and hugged all three of us “I’m so glad you guys are okay.” She says**

**“No for real, we’re good. We’re actually really fine.” Renjun says and I smiled**

**“Let’s go. Where are your guys’ bags -- oh that’s right they got blown up.” She says and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say and we began to walk to the car**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**“We’ve kept our identity pretty guarded these past couple years, we’ve faced a lot of deception, and we’re tired of the lies. So it’s time for the truth to be out there. Are you dating?” I asked May and Happy, while Peter was sitting in a chair and I was pacing back and forth. Ah yes, the interrogation of two sixteen year olds, I love it**

**“Yes.” Happy says**

**“Not really.” May said and I just widen my eyes - well that’s not what I expected**

**“What? I thought --” Happy says**

**“Summer fling, right?” May asked and me and Peter were looking at them back and forth**

**“Yes, that evolves and grows . . .” Happy starts**

**“I still don’t know where it’s going.” May says**

**“And open to wherever it might lead.” Happy continued**

**“Anywhere.” May says and I look at Peter and he looked back at me and they kept talking over each other at the same time**

**“We’ve gotta go. We’ve got a date. So, bye!” I say, and me and Peter swing out the window and I was texting Renjun while I was swinging through the city with Peter**

**‘Aria: On my way! I’ll be there in 2 minutes :)’**

**‘Renjun: Don’t text and swing!! Haha I love you!!’ I smile as I read Renjun’s text, and I put my phone back in the pocket of my suit, and I almost crashed into a bus, but I flipped over it, and I kept on swinging, until I landed in front of Renjun, and he about jumped out of his skin**

**“Hi.” I say**

**“Oh my god.” Renjun says placing his hand over his chest, and I see Peter land next to me as MJ walked up to me and Renjun**

**“Sorry, we’re late.” Peter says, so much for no double dates - Peter insisted, and by insisted, I mean begged.**

**“It’s fine.” MJ says**

**“You ready?” Peter asked**

**“Yeah.” MJ answered and Renjun then held on to me**

**“You’re gonna love this.” Peter says**

**“You might want to hold on.” Renjun says and then Peter grabbed on to MJ, and started swinging and I can hear her scream and I chuckled, and I then swing off as well**

**🕸🕸🕸**

**“You can put me down now! You can put me down now!” MJ exclaimed and Peter then dropped down on the ground and I just see her still hanging on to him, and I just shake my head and laughed**

**“You okay?” Peter asked and she stumbled back**

**“ Whoo… Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay. Just.... Never, never doing that again. I'm never doing that again.” MJ says and I then drop down, and Renjun lets go of me**

**“Get used to it, because I’m sure as hell not.” Renjun says and I chuckled**

**“Okay. Well, we should probably get out of here.” I say**

**“Be safe.” MJ told Peter**

**“Love you.” Renjun told me**

**“See you later.” We both say and we both jump up to two nearby lamp posts**

**“This is breaking news.” A voice says and we turn to the screen that was playing, the news**

**“We come to you now with revelations about last week's attack in London. An anonymous source provided this video, it shows Quentin Beck, aka, Mysterio, moments before his death. A warning, you may find this video disturbing.” A news host says, and the video cut to Mysterio, and I just felt my heart start beating fast**

**“I managed to send the Elemental back into the dimensional rift, but I don't think I'm gonna make it off this bridge alive. Spider-Man and Spider-Girl attacked me for some reason. They have an army of weaponized drones, Stark technology. They’re saying they’re the only one who's gonna be the new Iron Man, no one else.” Mysterio says and I see people starting to look up, and I was just shocked by what he was saying, how the hell is he still alive?**

**“Are you sure you want to commence the drone attack? There will be significant casualties.” EDITH asked, the video was manipulating on what EDITH actually said - no, no, no!**

**“Do it. Execute them all.” Peter says, and I heard drones firing and people screaming, making it seem like we killed all those people in London, I felt my heart start to race, while I put my hand to the mouth of my mask**

**“This shocking video was released earlier today on the controversial news website, 'TheDailyBugle.net.” The news host says and then a reporter by the name of J. Jonah Jameson appeared on the screen**

**“There you have it, folks. Conclusive proof that Spider-Man and Spider-Girl was responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio! An inter-dimensional warrior who gave his life to protect our planet, and who will no doubt go down in history as the greatest superhero of all time. But that's not all, folks. Here's the real blockbuster. Brace yourselves, you might wanna sit down.” Jameson says and then it cut back to Mysterio**

**“Spider-Man and Spider-Girl's real... Spider-Man and Spider-Girl's real name is. . .” Mysterio said and the video glitched a little and I started to get nervous “Spider-Man and Spider-Girl’s name is Peter and Aria Parker!” Mysterio exclaimed and a picture of me and Peter popped up on the screen**

**“WHAT THE F-” Me and Peter exclaim horrified**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**AKA the final chapter of Jet Lag!!**

**Now, hehe this series will have another book coming out, but it will next year tho, since the third movie is coming out in November of next year, woooooooo!!!**

**But yeah, tell me what you guys thought of this story, and we’ll be right back with Aria, Peter, and Renjun, in November-December of 2021!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
